The Exile
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: This story follows the anime. What would happen if an exile, a soul forbidden to exist, joined the team on their adventures? Kurama x Male! OC. Rated M just in case I try to do something and for foul language.
1. Nobunaga

Hello this is a YuYu Hakusho fanfic that I thought I would try to do. This one of my favorite animes of all time. So anyway I hope that this is good. This will follow the anime. Reviews are welcome but flames are not. Any way enjoy the first chapter!

Disclamier: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 1: My life then and now

Creatures have called me by many names but never my true name. I have always been called 'freak', 'hanyou', 'demon', 'scum', 'monster', and most of all 'exile'. You must be wondering who I am. All will be revealed after I speak to you of how my life used to be and how it is now. You may have noticed that I use the word 'creatures' and not 'people'. Well, I can tell you one thing: I am not a human. You must be thinking that I am a demon then. I am sorry to tell you that you are wrong (I'm not sorry at all actually). If I am neither human or demon than what am I?. I find myself asking that sometimes as well to be honest. I suppose I should tell you my story now.

My mother Nataku was what humans referred to as a 'majou' or 'witch'. To humans she had to be some sort of demon, and to demons she was simply referred to as the 'Witch Queen' and feared because of her prowess in witchcraft and fighting. Yet she was also known for her beauty and drew human and demon males alike with her beauty like the sweetest yet most potent flower. As I remember her she was a beautiful woman with hair as black as night and skin as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were what would draw beings in though. Her left eye brown as rich earth whereas her right eye shown like the blue of the ocean's depths.

My father Asano on the other hand was what creatures refer to as a shinigami or a god of death, a collector and judge of souls. According to my memory he was a man with long brown hair and tan skin with kind brown eyes and a heart that could rival the mountains. Witches and Shinigami according to the law of the spirit realm are forbidden to come together, and yet my father fell in love with my mother as my mother with my father. My mother though referred to as the witch queen fell for my father when he saved her. She was to be executed by the spirit world and transformed into animals to keep from arousing suspicion. Her aura kept low enough to fool even a high ranking shinigami. She had been injured and my father, thinking she was a wild fox, nursed her back to health and she was taken back by his kindness. She had begun to fall in love with him and even when she revealed herself to him he did not execute her on the spot. Instead he had begun to fall in love with her as well. The only difference between him and other men was that his love was genuine.

I was conceived and yet the spirit world and other witches were appalled by this. The fact that a shinigami had eloped with an enemy and the fact they had conceived a child forbidden to exist. A child that contained the power of both Shinigami and Witch. My father and mother both came to an agreement that they we needed to go into hiding to protect themselves and myself and so my mother opened a portal to a realm to which not even demons dared to go to. It is deemed the Jigoku Realm. A land surrounded by dense forest and where the sky was blocked by gray clouds save for the night when the stars would shine through the inky blackness. Only wild creatures survived there: not a soul in sight, but for me it was called home as I grew up.

My mother and father would spend their days teaching me their crafts. For my mother that meant teaching me of shape-shifting, spells, potions and summonings. My father taught me the way of the scythe as well as how to summon my own. These teachings would help me if I ever had to deal with those who wanted me dead. For me it was my life and I accepted it. I was happy for a long while. However as unfortunate as it may be, all good things must come to an end at some point. I never knew how dreadful it would be though. I was but a young child when the spirit world had finally found us. My father deemed a traitor, fought the shinigami he had once worked along side with while my mother took me and summoned a portal. All I can remember is her using her running through the forest in a blur and her tears of fear and sadness. I was too young to understand what was going on but she stopped in the middle of a clearing where I could see fallen statues on the earthen floor. She brought me into a temple where it appeared monks were praying when suddenly one stepped in front of my mother. He had a face that reminded me of a snake. She told me that she may not return and that she and my father loved me. She left soon after telling the man to watch over me in their absence. The men she left me with were actually forest spirits known as the Tongu. Long ago they had been outcasted by humans for their appearances as I noted that they had the characteristics of different animals. I waited for my mother day and night but by the third day I knew that she would not return. Inside myself I felt a burning rise within me. Hatred, grief, and pain rose until I felt like I would burst. Those people had killed them! I knew they had! Why else would I have been left behind.

The Tongu were kind to me though and acted as something of a second family. They taught me magic just as my mother did but also how to utilize and control it. Their teachings on weapons also helped me train with my scythe. The man who my mother had entrusted me with, Yoshihiro, told me about demons and humans. He told me that humans were ignorant and power-hungry and that demons craved only power and blood. At first I didn't believe him about humans but I learned that humans could not be trusted after I had saved a young girl from the hands of a pervert and yet she dared to call me a monster and ran screaming for someone to kill me. An entire village almost killed me that night and demons roamed every corner of the forest trying to kill and eat souls. Yoshihiro was right and I wanted to go back to the place that I called home. Yet at the same time I was curious about the rest of the world. Were other creatures truly like Yoshihiro described? I wanted to see for myself.

After decades of living with the Tongu I explored the human realm for myself. Yet as I kept traveling I grew more and more disappointed with humans. Nothing but war, bloodshed, naviety and greed. The demon world was no better. I remember a time when I was attacked by a horde of demons wanting to devour my soul because of my spirit energy. They believed that it would make them all the more powerful. I grew disgusted by the worlds and those who inhabited them. My hatred for the spirit realm still remained as well. They had given up on the search for me long ago after executing my parents. However it wasn't long before a few shinigami found me and tried to kill me. I however, managed to kill them with my scythe and yet I was still captured. I was brought to the spirit world to a toddler of all things to be judged for killing some shinigami. They were no better, they had killed my parents who had tried to protect me. Yet the toddler Koemna wanted to strike a deal with me. The spirit world was after an item that ,if in the wrong hands, could destroy any of the worlds. He wanted me to bring him the mirror of Nataku more commonly known as the Forlorn Hope. It was a mirror that mother had used often to help her grant the wishes of her clients but at a price. The client would lose his soul in the end as the price for his wish. Koenma told me: "Bring the Forlorn Hope and the Reikai will leave you alone. I will make sure of it." If I didn't do this then there wasn't a chance that I would be spared my life. I wanted to destroy them. I wanted to say "Death would be much better than having to deal with the likes of you." I remembered what my mother once said to me though. _Life is precious and you musn't waste it or else you wouldn't have lived a life at all._ Begrudgingly I accepted on the condition that he would make sure that the mirror would not be harmed.

I remember where mother hid the mirror clearly. She did not keep it within her trove of artifacts but in her's and father's room in the crumbling tower I once called home. It was almost completely destroyed now. Rubble lay everywhere and furniture inside the tower was completely rotted through. items had been destroyed and tampered with. I recognized them belonging to both my parents. It appeared as though the shinigami who had fought with my father had gone through their belongings. Through the mix of rubble and foliage I came upon what I had been looking for. A ordinary looking box that when opened looked like it only had gaudy baubbles and trinkets. That wasn't real though. It was a seal placed on by my mother to disguise her artifacts. I picked up a particularly large bracelet and broke the seal surrounding it. In its place was a mirror about the size of my hand framed by bronze. The Forlorn Hope. I broke the seals surround the other artifacts and looked through them. I decided that I would keep them. Better that than bring them to Koenma to be locked away when I could use them myself for emergencies. I hid the box again and went back to the Reikai realm handing Koenma the mirror. He told me that the realm would now leave me alone unless I committed an act against their rules or against any of the worlds. I agreed. I had no use for humans or demons anyway.

I was finally free and for the past several centuries I have wandered in and out of the ningenkai and makai realms. I have seen many despicable things that humans are capable of and I have seen how much power rules over the minds of those in the makai realm. I am both fascinated and disgusted by them. I rebuilt my home into a new tower over time and those who have entered the nether realm come to try to take my soul (mostly demons mind you) have more often than not meant a grusome fate by my own hands. I explore and each time I find something of interest I bring it back with me for my own collection. I live alone nnot wanting compnay of any kind.

Creatures have called me many things.

I am an exile.

A forbidden soul never meant to exist.

A little boy who lost his parents in the cruelest of ways.

A young man who still feels grief and pain.

A reaper.

A spell caster.

A warrior.

I am not a monster.

I am the son of a reaper and a witch.

I am Nobunaga.

A/N: well that's the end of the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. As you know Nobunaga is a male OC. I though about making the character male and thought why not. I hope this turned out okay. Remember to review and that flames will be used to roast marshmallows. See you guys in the next chapter. Here are the meanings of the words used in case you do not know the meanings

Hanyou- Half-breed

Ningenkai- Name for the human realm

Makai- name for the demon realm

Jigoku- The nether realm or the dark realm where Nobunaga resides(I looked it up on google translate and I'm learning Japanese on my own so I'm not exactly fluent.)

Reikai- Name for the spirit realm

Majou- witch

Shinigami-Grim reaper


	2. I want it back

Hello everyone! Ok so this is chapter two of 'The Exile'. So please remember to review I'd really appreciate it and no flames please those will be used to roast marshmallows.

...Ok not much to say except thank you to those who favorited the story I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Also to poochie2poochie33 thank you for the review I agree that there need to be more KuramaxMale!OCs so this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer: I do not YuYu Hakusho. I only own Nobunaga, Nataku, Asano, and the Jigoku realm

Chapter 2: I want it back

Nobunaga was angry to say the least. The spirit world asks for the Forlorn Hope and the next thing you know, it's stolen along with the rest of the Artifacts of Darkness from the vault. Now he didn't care that the other items were taken from the vault but the Forlorn Hope was a different story. Nobunaga stomped through spirit world to Koenma's office planning to give the toddler a piece of his mind. _I swear the f***ing brat is getting a piece of my mind. I wonder how he'd fare if I summoned one of my creatures. Hehehe can't wait to see him squirm. _he thought as he began to shift into a different form.

Koenma was freaking out. He sent Botan out with Yusuke, their new spirit detective, to retrieve the items stolen from the vault: The Orb of Baas, The Sword of Darkness, and the Forlorn Hope. Now Koenma had complete faith in the two to get the items back, it was who would be hearing that the Forlorn Hope was stolen and whose wrath he would be facing as a result. Koenma shivered. If there was one thing he feared other than his father's wrath, it was the wrath of the 'Exile of Worlds' Nobunaga. He had made a deal with the exile that if the Forlorn Hope was given to the spirit world to be stored away that they would leave him alone and after much reluctance on his part Nobunaga had brought it to Koenma and made him swear that the Forlorn Hope would not be harmed in anyway. Though most beings in the spirit world wouldn't understand why Koenma would keep such a promise to an exile, Koenma himself as well as some few understood the meaning behind Nobunaga's words. The exile held his mother Nataku in very high regard. Whatever treasures of hers that remained, Nobunaga protected to honor the memories he had of her before her execution.

As Koenma pondered the situation at hand one of his ogres came into the room not noticing a shadow-like form following his own shadow.

"Koenma sir, are you sure that Yusuke and Botan will be alright getting the items back? The demons in possession of them may be too much for them to handle." The ogre, George, stated putting down some documents. (A/N: Ok I know the name sounds a little dorky but remember in the anime Koenma goes between calling him ogre and calling him George. Just saying.)

"Ogre I'm well aware that they may run into some trouble in getting the items back. Getting the Orb of Baas back shouldn't be too hard but the Forlorn Hope and Sword of Darkness will be an entirely different story. They're in the possession of Kurama and Hiei." Koenma replied shivering at the haunting chill that crept up his spine at the thought of the Forlorn Hope's actual owner.

"Doesn't the Forlorn Hope belong to Nobunaga sir? Wait if he hears about this we're done for!" Now George was panicking.

"Ogre! You're not helping the situation here!"

_"He's right you aren't" _a young man's voice spoke quietly but sinisterly. "GAH!" Koenma and George both yelled out as a shadow-like creature rose from the floor and in front of the desk. Both Koenma and the ogre shivered in fear as the blackness began to take a different shape. It began to disapate and became the body of a young man about 16 or 17 in appearance with hair black like ink touching the snow white nape of the man's neck and long bangs almost going past his eyes framing a heart shaped face. Surprisingly the young man was dressed in a black pull over hoodie, grey cargo pants and black sneakers. What really scared the two were the man's eyes. His right eye brown like earth burned with a fiery intensity whereas his left eye looked demonic: his sclera was black instead of white and the blue of his eye glistened icily glaring daggers at the toddler.

"N-N-Nobunaga! How-When-Where-" Koenma kept stuttering as the exile walked around the desk to the terrified duo.

"Hello George." said surprising the ogre with a small smile. Truth be told there were very few creatures that the exile didn't mind. Nobunaga didn't mind the ogre. He managed to have a pleasant conversation every now and then when he wasn't scathingly angry at the ogre's boss. Said ogre gulped "H-Hello Nobunaga." "Do you think you could get out for a moment? I promise I won't take too long. I just need to have a few **words** with this one." Nobunaga smiled pleasantly all the while giving off a killer aura. George nodded so quickly that Nobunaga and Koenma could have sworn they almost heard a crack and he ran out the door. "OGRE COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH-" Koenma gulped feeling chills go down his spine. He turned back to face the sickly sweet smiling face of Nobunaga.

"N-now Nobunaga I now that you're angry but please r-remain c-calm. I-I've sent -o-out my s-spirit detective out to get the -i-items b-back." Koenma stuttered. Nobunaga just came closer and bent down so his face was almost touching Koenma's. "Angry? You really think I'm angry? Don't be silly I'm not angry." The exile grabbed the front of the toddler's and stood to his full height. His face burned with such a rage that Koenma had to close his eyes for the image not to get burned into his mind. "I'M F***ING FURIOUS YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S**T! HOW CAN I NOT BE PISSED AT YOU!?" Nobunaga threw him back into his seat and paced around the room. "I can't f***ing believe this. I give you the Forlorn Hope in exchange for my freedom with the promise that nothing would happen and this occurs. HOW IN THE F*** DOES THIS HAPPEN! YOU'RE BECOMING SOFT WITH YOUR SECURITY THAT'S WHAT!" Nobunaga yelled out fire crackling in his palms and his eyes glowing yellow and blue (A/N:the eyes glow a differrent color just saying).

"N-Nobunaga please calm yourself I know you're upset but believe me the mirror will go into a-" Koenma was interupted by the exile in a calm but deadly tone. "That's complete bullshit and you know it brat." Koenma began to get steamed "I AM NOT A-" "SHUT THE F*** UP!" Nobunaga cut him off again his face turning into that of a terrifying monster's. Koenma immediately shut up. Nobunaga's face returned to its original human appearance. "I will not hear it do you understand? I am taking back the Forlorn Hope. You're not going to keep it safe because demons will always be able to find a way in to that vault of yours. The mirror was better off back in my realm. At least I would have disguised and sealed it so that even if demons somehow came close to my home they wouldn't be able to detect it. I am not taking any chances because it will happen again. I am taking the mirror back." Nobunaga finished looking at Koenma with fury.

Koenma could only remain silent for a while and then he spoke. "Very well Nobunaga. You've brought up a very good point. I will allow you to take the Forlorn Hope back but you know that you will probably not be safe from the Rekai any longer. However I have a proposition for you in regards to that. If you are willing I would like you to help the new spirit detective. That means you will still be left alone and free to wander the the worlds but with the condition that you assist him in missions that could prove to kill him if he does not have anyone to back him up. He is just a young man finding and learning to contol his powers. If you accept you will still be free. Do we have an agreement?" Koenma looked at the exile.

Nobunaga's flames disapated and he began to calm down. He began to think about it. He despised most of humanity. Only a select few had ever earn his respect and he could the amount on his fingers. "Who is the human and how did you pick him?" he answered and so Koenma began to tell him about Yusuke Urameshi, a punk and delinquent who had surprised the Rekai realm by saving the life of a little boy and dying in the process, how he came back to life and those who the boy held close and had to protect. As Koenma told the story Nobunaga's eyes held a level of understanding that most would not be able to comprehend. Living for as long as he did could do that to you. "Very well Koenma I'll agree. I want to see this human for myself though. I'll be going to the Ningenkai realm to get the mirror back. You better be right about this human." With one last pissed off look Nobunaga summoned a portal to the human world and began his search for the Forlorn Hope and the spirit detective know as Yusuke Urameshi.

Well that's it for chapter 2. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh the episode where Yusuke meets Kurama is one of my favorites!

Ja'ne!-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	3. The Detective and Nobunaga's wisdom

Ok here is chapter 3 of The Exile. Again all I have to say is please review. Reviews are nice flames are not. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I only own my OCs

Chapter 3: The Detective and Nobunaga's words of wisdom

Nobunaga began his search for the Forlorn Hope and for Yusuke Urameshi. As he began to search in the more crowded areas of the city he stumbled upon a boy in a green school uniform about 14 using a walking stick looking as if he had just rumbled with a monster. Next to him making sure he didn't fall was a woman with light blue hair in a ponytail wearing a human's outfit. _Yusuke and Botan._ He thought and walked up to them.

Yusuke was in a nutshell, beat. He had just gotten the Orb of Baas back from the demon Gouki and there wasn't a place where he wasn't sore. the two stopped in an alleyway where botan was currently speaking to Koenma through her communicator. "I'm guessing you had it rough huh?" A boy's voice rang out. The two quickly looked to the entrance and found a black hair boy dressed in a hoodie and cargo pants walking towards them with a passive expression on his face. His left eye was hidden by his long bangs. "What the hell and who are you?" Yusuke asked the strange boy. There was an air about him that caught the detective off guard. The boy didn't look like it but he held an air that felt like he contained a vast amount of power. "Not the way you're thinking and my name is Nobunaga human." Nobunaga rolled his eyes. Botan looked at him warily. "Botan what's wrong?" Koenma's voice rang out from the communicator. Botan eeped and tried to hide it from the stranger but a blur went right in front of her and snatched it from her hands. Yusuke watched stunned. He hadn't even seen something like that from Gouki. He looked at the demon sensor on his wrist but was shocked to see that there was no reading of a demonic aura coming from the boy.

"what-how" Botan spluttered as the boy, Nobunaga spoke to Koenma. "What's up brat?" he asked to the now terrified toddler. "GAH! Why are you there!?" Koenma yelled freaked out by the sudden appearance of the exile. "Wait Lord Koenma you know him?" Botan took the communicator back from Nobunaga. "Wait so you're not a demon?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow at the other teen. "No I'm not you damn human. Have you located the whereabouts of the Forlorn Hope yet?" Nobunaga was annoyed as it was. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to introduce himself first. "No Yusuke he's not a demon. The boy before you is Nobunaga. I'm having him help you in missions that may very well be too dangerous to handle on your own. For this mission though he is taking back the Forlorn Hope because of the break in." Koenma replied still wary that the exile was still present.

"Koenma sir, you can't be serious is he **that **Nobunaga?" She whispered and let it hang looking at her boss through the communicator and looked at the young man who began to look up at the sky and closed his eyes. "Yes Botan the Nobunaga with you two is indeed the 'Exile of Worlds'. We came to an agreement that he would get the Forlorn Hope back and still be free if he agreed to help Yusuke and though he is reluctant he's accepted the deal." Botan looked at the young man once more. Yusuke was trying to get him to talk. There was no way that this boy could be the actual 'Exile of Worlds'. No one had never really seen the exile before and those who possibly had never lived to tell the tale. She had heard that he was a monster not of any world. An enemy to mankind and prey to demonkind. Yet here stood a teenage boy dressed in regular clothes with a rather surly personality. But if Koenma said he was Nobunaga she would have to believe him. "Why is he getting the Forlorn Hope back though? What if he uses it?" Botan whispered.

"I won't." A voice came from right behind her. Botan yelped and turned to find Nobunaga right behind her. "Stop doing that?!" "I'm not going to use it for the kind of purposes you thinking of. And don't give me that look I know you're thinking like that. The mirror was not created for those purposes. My mother made sure of that." He finished.

"Your mom?" Yusuke asked confused. "Yes. According to what I've heard Nobunaga is the son of a Shinigami and the Witch Queen Nataku. He's basically a being who shouldn't be able to exist because of his powers but here he is. The Forlorn Hope was originally Nataku's right?" Botan asked the exile who gave her a nod signaling that she was correct. "Yes but the mirror is not meant to be used by demons. It will grant wishes but it was used by my mother as a last resort if her power became too low to use."

Nobunaga was about to say something else when he felt a pull of familiar energy. "I have to go." Before Yusuke and Botan could say anything Nobunaga ran toward the source of the power he felt. It was the Forlorn Hope and it's energy called out to him. Before anyone could notice Nobunaga sped up to the rooftops of a few buildings and came across where the mirror was. From the looks of it, the mirror was in the hands of a teenaged boy. Nobunaga had seen few who had caught his attention but this one topped those on his list. Vibrant, long red hair and deep green eyes set in a slightly feminine yet still masculine face. He was wearing a rose colored uniform. Nobunaga shook himself and focused. He was definitely good looking but he also reeked of demonic aura. Yusuke and Botan were seeing to it seemed. Even from the roof Nobunaga could see Yusuke's demon detector go off. However as the demon passed time seemed to stop as he passed the detective. As he left Nobunaga quickly made his way down to the duo who seemed to be stuck in shock. "What did he say." Nobunaga said it as more of a statement than a question. Yusuke didn't even look at him and replied: "He said he would give the mirror back to us but tomorrow. He sounded sad for some reason though." _A demon sad? That's a new one._ Nobunaga thought curiously. "Wait but Yusuke tomorrow night is a full moon!" Botan exclaimed. "She's right. He'll be able to use it then. We have to get it back before nightfall." Nobunaga said trying to think of a way to get the demon, who he found was named Kurama, away from the mirror.

"Wait why do you want it so much anyway? Koenma said you were gonna help me in exchange for getting back." Yusuke asked. Nobunaga looked around. "Not over here. Plus it's getting late. Something tells me Kurama won't put up a fight but better to be safe than sorry. Go and rest and I will meet you up at his location alright?" He said. Yusuke nodded. "Alright but you'd better tell me Naga!" He said grinning. Nobunaga stopped and turned to give him an incredulous look. "NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER CALL ME TTHAT AGAIN OR YOU'RE GONNA FIND YOURSELF SIX FEET UNDERGROUND!" the exile yelled as he disappeared. Yusuke and Botan looked at where the boy once stood. "He'll warm up." Yusuke said. Botan looked at him as if he grew a second head "What makes you so sure Yusuke?"

"He didn't try to kill me so that's a start right?" Yusuke laughed. Botan just sighed and ushered him into his apartment.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Yusuke ran into Nobunaga the next morning who had sensed Kurama's demon energy and the energy that came from the mirror. The trail lead them to a hospital surprisingly and in front stood Kurama. "Ah hello again. I suppose he is with you as well?" Kurama smiled pleasantly at both boys. Yusuke just looked at the hospital puzzled whereas Nobunaga just glared at the redhead. "Give me back the Forlorn Hope. Do you understand what you're getting yourself into demon?" He bit out. Kurama nodded. "I am well aware of the consequences of using the mirror. I will give it back but first there is someone I would like you to meet." And with that Kurama walked through the hospital doors. Nobunaga and Yusuke followed him confused and came to a halt at a room. Kurama opened the door and sitting in a hospital bed was a woman. She looked up and smiled tiredly. Yusuke and Nobunaga looked shell shocked. "It's not often that you bring friends with you." She smiled a pleasant smiled and suddenly Nobunaga felt a jolt of pain in his chest as the woman smiled. He began to think of his mother for some reason. Then what Kurama said next make it all the more clear. "Mother you should be resting. Are you hungry? Shall I peel some fruit for you?" He asked worried and sitting down in a chair next to the bed. The two boys looked at each other stunned _Mother?! _They both thought. "No thank you I'm not feeling hungry. I feel a bit better though." the woman said and Nobunaga noticed horrific scarring on the womans arms. _It looks like her arms were sliced up badly._Kurama began peeling an apple. "You have to eat or you'll never get better." he said. The woman smiled tiredly again and what she said made sense to Nobunaga as he tried to comprehend the situation. "All right. You're so strict Suichi." "Suichi!?" Yusuke barely whispered. _So that's why he took the Forlorn Hope._Nobunaga thought as he put two and two together.

After that ordeal Kurama, Yusuke, and Nobunaga were up on the roof. "So you stole the Forlorn Hope for her." Nobunaga stated. "...Yes. Truth be told 'Suichi' is my alias in the human world. That woman is my foster mother. My foster father died a number of years ago. They've taken care of me for fifteen years and yet I have hid the truth from them." Kurama looked toward the city. "My true form is a Yoko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons." He finished "So you're basically a thief." Yusuke summed it up.

Kurama nodded. "Fifteen years ago I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter and seriously injured. I was able to escape into the human world in the form of a spirit body. I was weakened and helpless I could not transform or possess a body and was forced to inhabit a woman's still forming fetus before it could atain a proper soul. If I could bear it for a good ten years my flesh would completely become that of a demon's and I would disappear from that woman's sight forever. "

"But something hindered that plan I take it?" Nobunaga stated rather than asked. Kurama looked at him. "Yes. Did you see the scars on her arms?" Both Yusuke and Nobunaga nodded. "It's because of those scars! Six years ago I came home looking for a container. Mother told where I could find it and I tried to get it myself only to drop a plate on the ground and the chair tipped over. Mother lunged after me not knowing that I would have made the fall unscathed and caught my head before it could land on the broken fragments. The stench of blood was everywhere and her arms were sliced up badly. After the bandages were removed the scars remained." Kurama continued

"I tried to leave home many times but... her smiles, her scars... They hounded me! I was unable to leave and as a demon myself it is unthinkable to believe that I could have developed such emotions but when she became ill... I realized that I had always seen her as my mother."

"And you took the mirror because it might cure whatever illness she has" Nobunaga summed it up. _That explains why he took the mirror. He loves her enough to resort to that measure. And yet does he realize how the impact of his decision may effect her?_ Nobunaga for once felt true sympathy for the demon. He could relate. If he could he would sacrifice his own life just to see his own mother and father again. Yusuke had the same look in his eyes.

"She won't last another month." Nobunaga was jolted from his own thoughts. Kurama turned back to the two young men. "I want to use the mirror to save her. That is my only wish. Once that is complete I'll return the mirror to you." Kurama finished his eyes landing on Nobunaga.

"Wait but that completely goes against what you want!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Isn't your mom gonna get lonely?"

"She has a loving boyfriend with her now. He is the president of a little business that she works for. Once she gets better she will be happier without me." Kurama smiled though a bit sadly.

Nobunaga clenched his fists angrily. "And how the f*** could you possibly know that?!" He yelled. "You're making a huge f***ing mistake bastard!"

Kurama chuckled "You both seem to know about this. What is your name detective?"

Yusuke grinned "Yusuke Urameshi. Number 1 Punk at Sarayashiki Junior High!" he laughed. Nobunaga just rolled his eyes. "And you?" Kurama said to said exile. "Nobunaga." he grumbled. Kurama's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal. Not that Yusuke was able to see this but Nobunaga did and the corners of his lips twitched for a fraction of a second. "May I ask what you are exactly Mr. Nobunaga? I don't sense demonic energy coming from you yet you don't appear to be a human either." Kurama pried.

"Like I'm gonna tell you s**t." And the surliness returns. Kurama chuckled at his answer. _Cute. _A deep voice rang in his mind. Kurama's eyes widened. Before he could say something though a man ran bursting through the door. "Ah! Suichi quick! Your mother..." The man said in between pants. Kurama's eyes widened before running back down the stairs with Yusuke and Nobunaga right behind him.

"The illness suddenly got worse. Frankly speaking she's unstable right now. Tonight will be critical...I've tried my best. The doctor explained. That was enough to have Kurama go back to the roof just the moon was coming out.

"KURAMA WAIT!" Nobunaga was right behind him with Yusuke running up past the door. "You know what the price is for using the Forlorn Hope don't you?" he said in between pants.

"I have to do it now!" he exclaimed bringing the mirror out and leaning over it.

"Wait what's the price?" Yusuke asked uneasily. Nobunaga turned to him grimly. "Your life. That is why it's called the Forlorn Hope. It will take your life in exchange for your wish."

"A life for a life..." Yusuke trailed off.

Kurama looked down at the mirror and recited an incantation. "Forlorn Hope please accept the moonlight and awaken! Reveal your strength that will fufill my wish reflected on your surface!"

The mirror began to glow brightly and a grim voice boomed: "The happiness of this woman... Is this what you desire?" It showed an image of Kurama's human mother and her boyfriend

"Yes" Kurama did not hesitate.

"Hey wait! If she dies and you live then your wish will be meaningless!" Yusuke yelled to the fox demon.

He's right dumbass! Hang on I-" Nobunaga was cut off by Kurama. "It's the only way!" he yelled as the voice of the mirror rang out again.

"Is this truly your wish? Sacrificing your life for someone else's happiness?"

Kurama gave a small soft smile "I've deceived her for fifteen years. If I can pardon myself even slightly for this...

The mirror spoke again. "Very well! I shall do as I have been told and grant your wish." As soon as the mirror said that electricity seemed to form around Kurama and began draining his life force. He grunted in pain.

"You can't do this!" Yusuke yelled and lunged at the mirror and Kurama. "Wait ya damn human I can ju-" but Nobunaga wasn't able to finish as Yusuke put his hand out as well and the electricity began to form around him as well draining his life force. "Are you nuts!?" Kurama yelled to the detective but yusuke wasn't able to form a coherent sentence due to the pain coursing through him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- YOU ARE BOTH A COUPLE OF F***ING DUMBASSES!" He screamed and ran towards the two and held his hand over the mirror. Soon white and purple energy began to form and flow around him and his bangs began to fly up revealing his demonic like blue eye. Kurama was able to look up momentarily astonished at the boy's left eye and as his eyes began to glow blue and yellow but then the pain consumed him again and he shut his eyes in response.

In his mind Nobunaga yelled to the mirror. _Forlorn Hope heed my voice! I am Nobunaga son of your creator Nataku! I command you to yield to me!_

The mirror responded_. My lord what is it that you wish?_

_I command you to only take half of their life forces so that the wish will still be granted without either of them losing their life forces entirely. You cannot hold so much life energy without the ability to harness it so you will transfer it to me so that I shall return it to them! _

_AS YOU WISH MY LORD!_ and white light consumed all three of them.

Nobunaga was blown back a few feet. His body was coursing with both human and demonic life energy. Before his body could absorb though he managed to manifest it into to orbs. One blue the other red. Blue being Yusuke's and red being Kurama's. Shakily Nobunaga got onto to his feet and walked up to the still unconcious demon and human. He transfered the red energy back to Kurama and did the same with the blue orb and Yusuke. Kurama suddenly woke up with a jolt. He looked down at himself. "I'm still alive." He muttered and turned to look at Nobunaga who was still kneeling over Yusuke who begn to groan unconciously. Nobunaga, feeling a pair of eyes on him looked at Kurama. "Your wish is granted" he said.

"Mother!" Kurama got up and ran to the stairs.

There was a grunt and Yusuke woke up rubbing his temple. "Well I'm in pain. I guess that means I'm still alive rig-" Yusuke was cut off with a punch to the face courtesy of Nobunaga who had a look of pure rage and annoyance on his face. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled at said exile. Nobunaga simply grabbed him by the shirt and yelled in his face. "I ASK BOTH OF YOU FOR ONE SECOND TO WAIT SO I CAN HELP AND YOU JUST RUSH INTO TO IT! I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE I COULD COMMAND THE MIRROR AND YET HERE YOU ARE RUSHIG INTO IT AND HAVING YOUR LIFE ENERGY SUCKED OUT OF YOU TWO! THE ONLY REASON BOTH OF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE I HAD TO COMMAND THE MIRROR TO TAKE HALF OF YOUR LIFE FORCES SO I COULD GIVE THEM BACK TO YOU!" he finished dropping Yusuke on the ground and picking up the mirror.

The mirror began to speak. "Hey boy! Never have I seen let alone heard of such recklessness come from a human being before! If every wisher were like you I wouldn't have a reason to be called the Forlorn Hope anymore. And never have I seen a sprirt such as yourself come to their aid my lord!"

"Finally I have it back" Nobunaga muttered and held the mirror close to his heart closing his eyes.

"So will you tell me what you meant by commanding it?" Yusuke asked the exile still sitting. Nobunaga sat down next to him and began to speak.

"As Botan and Koenma told you my mother was the witch queen Nataku. She was incredibly powerful as she was beautiful. She created the Forlorn Hope as a last resort if she was extremely low on spirit energy. She knew that she couldn't use it all the time and that it could fall into others' hands so she made it so that it would only work on a full moon. When her client would make a wish on the mirror his/her life force would be taken and transfered to the mirror. However the mirror cannot sustain the life force for too long because it is so great a burden on it. The energy would be transfered to my mother who would absorb it and in turn it would boost what little spirit energy she had."

"So it's kinda like a charger for energy then?" Yusuke asked him. Nobunaga nodded although he chuckled at the comparison a bit. "Yes and your lucky that I was here to give you back your life forces. Had I not the mirror would have taken both your life forces completely. The other problem is even if both of you had somehow survived you would have still died. As I said, the mirror cannot hold life energy for too long because that was not in its design. If the energy had stayed in for too long there is a high chance that the mirror would have combusted into a bomb and kill both of you off. Luckily I was able to command it to only take half of your life forces and have them transfered to me so that I could gather the forces and give them back." Nobunaga finished and Yusuke looked at him in awe. Suddenly he smacked the exile on the back and began to laugh.

Nobunaga who had nearly fallen in surprise at the contact rubbed his back and glared at the human. "What the actual f*** dumbass?!"

"I knew you weren't that bad Naga! You still let him grant his wish after all!" Yusuke laughed.

Nobunaga just got up. "Stop calling me that and of course. I may despise humans and demons to an extent but I'm not a monster. What Kurama did was amiable. Stupid but amiable. What you were trying to do... You tried to show him that his mother would be miserable because she lost her child correct?" Yusuke nodded.

" Believe me when I say I would do the same he did just to see my own parents one more time." Nobunaga said barely audible but Yusuke still heard him. He walked up to the exile and pat him on the back. Nobunaga looked at him questioningly. "You know... You're right. You're not a monster at all. Deep down you actually have a heart. It's hard to get to but it's there. You're not as bad as what others make you you out to be." Yusuke said looking at the mismatched eyes of a stunned Nobunaga.

Nobunaga stepped away from Yusuke and turned to the floor. He bit his thumb until it bled and drew a sun and moon connected by two circles. The symbols glowed and became a portal opening to a dense forest. The forest of the Jigoku realm. Before Nobunaga stepped in though he turned to Yusuke who stared at the portal in amazment. "Hey... Maybe I was wrong about humans before. Maybe there still are some without too much corruption. Just don't make me regret having to deal with you all right human?" He grinned a closed smile and with that he stepped through the portal with the mirror in tow and the portal closed behind him.

Yusuke stared at the spot where the portal and exile had stood all that was left was a smudge that would be impossible to make out. He smiled and left to report to Botan.

He knew the exile would warm up to him.

Ok man that was long but I wanted to put the episode into one chapter and the end of the episode before it in as well. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Please remember to review and that flames are not welcome. See you next chapter.

Ja'ne- kitsune to tenshi-chan


	4. Fighting Hiei

Ok everyone I am sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows even though they are not welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my OCs.

Chapter 4: Fighting Hiei

After saving Kurama and Yusuke Nobunaga had opened a portal back to the Jigoku realm and headed toward his tower. The tower itself was made entire out of stone and loomed over most of the trees. The only curious thing was that the tower didn't appear to have any doors of the sort at all. The exile went toward one area of the tower and placed his hand on the wall. He began to chant in a language long forgotten by time (A/N: You can imagine any forgotten language here if you wish to.) and almost immediately a seal appeared on the wall and began to dissapate into an entry way.

When entering the tower one would come to find that it was actually bigger on the inside. One room was his library while another room was meant to be a kitchen. Past the two rooms lay a hidden staircase that lead to the room where he kept his treasures. The staircase in the middle of the tower lead up to his lab and room at the top. Nobunaga walked down the stairs to his treasure and release the seal on the door. The seals that Nobunaga kept on the entryway and treasure room could only be opened by him.

At once Nobunaga cast a spell lighting the various torches inside revealing the items that he had collected from both the human and demon world over time. There was a medieval suit of armor from Britain, a battle axe that had been given to him by the viking Erik the Red, various items that had belonged to his mother and father which included Asano's scythe, a scythe with a pitch black blade more commonly known as 'The Oblivion Scythe' and his mother's most prized katana. Countless other treasures could be seen in the large room but Nobunaga merely walked to a shelf and pulled out the box that contained his mother's more precious items. Gently he took the mirror and placed a seal on it disguising it as a bracelet once more and putting it along with the other treasures with extreme care.

Nobunaga sighed tiredly but went back outside. He needed to make sure that the demon plants he had planted were doing well. Over time as he had traveled between realms, Nobunaga had made it a habit to find plants from the demon world and bring to the Jigoku realm. He planted mostly nocturnal ones in hopes that they would survive and that they would provide for a shield if any demons managed to somehow find a way to his realm and claim his soul. The results were better than he had hoped as the plants thrived under the sunless sky, moon, and darkness. They mostly thrived off of eating the demons they killed though. Such plants included his death trees and a Tree of Sinners that he had planted a few decades ago.

However he was looking for one plant in particular and came across a ciff where he had planted and nutured the seeds. There was a bushel of plants that appeared to be made of fiery red stalks and the leaves bled golden yellow in the middle of all the red. Nobunaga smirked as he collected some of the leaves. This plant was a nearly extinct species found in the Makai realm known only as Phoenix Down. Centuries ago the plant used to thrive in the mountainous regions of the demon plane and was found to contain vast healing properties and was used to create healing potions said to heal practically any illness of injury. However over use of the plant nearly lead to its extinction. Nobunaga had been lucky enough to find a remaining bushel of the plant and sowed it's seeds to bring back to his realm to use in case of any excruciating injuries he may have over time and the plant did it's purpose well.

This time though the plant would be made as a potion not for himself but for the fox demon if he ever ran into him by chance. He had seen how devoted the fox was to his human mother and knew that she would not succumb to illness again because of the Forlorn Hope but just in case he would whip up a potion in his lab to use so that hopefully Kurama wouldn't think of breaking into the Jigoku and steal the mirror again. Why He was doing this Nobunaga didn't know but he guessed that maybe it was because Kurama's human mother had struck a cord in him. Nobunaga gripped his heart in pain at the though of his own parents. It had been centuries but the wounds in his heart still bled in grief. He could only hope that they were at peace.

Nobunaga was pulled out of his musings by a glowing coming from a well like structure in his lab. This wasn't really a well but a device that the exile often used to look at the Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai if he didn't feel like leaving his own realm. On the other side was Koenma with a look of nervousness on his face.

"What is it now brat?" The exile drawled as he peered at the image of the toddler prince's face annoyed that he was being called.

Koenma immediately went to speak not even batting an eye at the brat comment. Now Nobunaga was paying attention. If he didn't respond to that then something must be going on.

"I won't even comment on that right now Nobunaga. Right now I need you to go back to the human world and help Yusuke and Botan. They've located the Sword of Darkness and it's possessor Hiei but they've come across a huge problem. It seems that Hiei has also kidnapped a human by the name of Keiko Yukimura and she is a friend of Yusuke's. It appears that Hiei will only give her back if the other artifacts of darkness are returned." Koenma finished.

"So you want me to bring it and help them out?" Nobunaga summed it up forming a plan in his mind.

Koenma was shocked at the exile's calm tone. He wasn't going to burst into flames or declare that he was going to sick one of his summonings on him? He couldn't help but feel that Nobunaga was planning something but time was of the essence. "Yes I'm going to need you to bring it with you. Hopefully the three of you will be able to take Hiei down with little issue. I'm counting on you and Botan to make sure that Yusuke doesn't endanger his life." He finished looking at Nobunaga from the other side of the device.

Nobunaga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and annoyed wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed. "Fine but after this I swear if you call me again right after a task you're going to find something very unpleasant hiding in your desk." and with that Nobunaga disconnected the call.

Koenma sank into the chair in fear at what horrors Nobunaga could hide in his desk. "Just what in the world did I do to deserve this?!" he wailed startling George.

"Sir do you really think that Nobunaga is going to bring the Forlorn Hope with him?"

"This is Nobunaga we're talking about. Of course he's not going to bring the mirror! Now I'm worried for Yusuke and Botan." Koenma rubbed his forehead stressed.

Meanwhile Nobunaga had traveled into the Ningenkai trying to sense Botan and Yusuke's energy. He was finally able to find it at a warehouse where the two were standing anxiously. He guessed that Koenma told them that he would be bringing the mirror with him so that they could get the Keiko girl back in one piece.

"Oi!" Nobunaga called out to them and their heads went up in surprise.

"Naga! You're here! Yusuke yelled out. There was a look of excited relief on his face. Botan on the other hand looked worried. "Did you bring the mirror?" She asked looking at his many pockets.

Nobunaga ignored the hated nickname and pulled the Forlorn Hope from one of his pants pockets and handed it to Yusuke. "Yeah. So this Keiko girl is your woman?" He asked Yusuke. Nobunaga actually had to hold back a laugh and a smile while Botan did laugh as Yusuke almost tripped on air heading to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Who the hell told you that?! She's not my girlfriend! Just a friend...Who happens to be a girl." Yusuke replied incredously.

Nobunaga immediately put a serious face on though. "In all seriousness though you're gonna need to be careful. Kurama and Gouki may have been easy but I've got a distinct feeling that Hiei is gonna put out one hell of a fight. And it isn't just because he has the sword of darkness." _Damn it I remember the Sword of Darkness is supposed to do something but I can't remember what it is for the life of me. F*** man I have a really bad feeling about this._

The warehouse was eerily quiet when they entered. Well it was until Yusuke started yelling. "GET OUT HERE HIEI! SHOW YOURSELF AND GIVE KEIKO BACK YOU ASSHOLE!"

There was still no answer. Then the trio got a response but not exactly the response they had in mind. Zombie-like figures came from the shadows of the of the building.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE THEY?!" Yusuke yelled getting into a fighting position. "S**t." Nobunaga cursed. "Botan I know you probably know this but you know what the Sword of Darkness does right?" Botan nodded "Yes. It possesses the ability to turn humans into demons." She answered grimly as she stood in between the detective and the exile on the defensive. "F***ing hell. That's what he's going to do to Keiko. We have to work fast or we might be too late." Nobunaga was preparing to chant a spell when Yusuke lashed out at the humans turned demons in response to Nobunaga's words. "DAMMIT GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY YOU ASSHOLES!"

Botan asserted the damage left by Yusuke, which by the way looked like a massacre without the gore, and was shocked. "They weren't turned into demons." she muttered. Nobunaga heard this and looked at some of the ones that landed on his side. "She's right. Looks like Hiei didn't use the sword on them. It looks like he controlled them somehow." he muttered examining one of the humans' faces as his mind thought of possibilities as to how he could have done it. _A spell maybe? No...He would have exerted to much energy trying to keep them all controlled at once. So maybe another artifact?_

Yusuke was yelling again this time even angrier. "DAMMIT WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF!? I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE MORE HUMANS WITH YOU! I'LL TAKE THEM ALL DOWN!"

Nobunaga finally came up with an answer as to how the demon could have controlled the humans. "Damn...The little s**t must have a Jagan..." He muttered to himself but Botan heard him. "Are you sure?" She asked him worriedly. Nobunaga nodded a deep frown set in his face. "There's no other explanation. It would have taken too much energy trying to keep them under control all at once and I doubt he would have stolen another artifact from the Reikai vault. They would have noticed."

"You're right!" A voice declared and the trio looked up. Standing on a tower of crates was definitely Hiei from what Nobunaga could see. He was a demon short of stature with bright red eyes and gravity defying black hair dressed in all black. In the middle of his forehead was a Jagan eye.

The demon took a good look at Yusuke. "Now that I see you up close and personal..." He tsked. "You're more detestable than ever." The demon snapped his fingers and two more human slaves brought out an unconcious Keiko. "It doesn't matter if you're a spirit detective! He who tries to capture me is a fool!" He declared.

Nobunaga frowned even more. _This is way too easy... He's planning something. _Nobunaga was prepared for a fight.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled at the sight of his chilhood friend. He brought out the orb and the mirror showing the demon one in each hand. "I have the treasures. Now hand Keiko over!"

Hiei smirked "Excellent...It would be a shame if you don't keep to the rules. Then it won't feel fun anymore." Yusuke threw the items to the floor and Keiko was placed on the ground. Botan and Yusuke ran to the unconcious girl while Nobunaga kept a close watch on Hiei. He had a feeling that Hiei had used the Sword of Darkness on the Keiko but she exhibited no signs of transformation yet.

Hiei smirked maliciously once again holding the orb in his hand. "Though it was different than I had originally planned, the items are finally mine. I had planned on killing Gouki and Kurama to get my hands on them." Nobunaga felt his fists tighten and his canines elongate into fangs. Gouki he could care less about but the thought of Kurama dying at the hands of this pest made him burn with an unknown rage. _Wait why the hell am I so angry right now?_ The exile shook his head trying to rid himself of that thought._ Forget it you're just pissed that you would've had to rip it out of this filth's grubby hands instead of the fox's. _And with that the exile focused on the situation at hand.

Yusuke began to laugh all of a sudden. "All yours?" The detective launched himself at the demon. "YOU'RE EVEN DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS! KEIKO'S SAFE AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO FIND THE THE ITEMS AGAIN! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Yusuke tried to attack Hiei only for the demon to teleport. "W-wait what the hell?! He disappeared!"

Hiei hmphed. "I was merely taking a stroll. Did you really think that you would be able to surprise me at such a low speed?" He turned to Botan and Nobunaga who were hovering above Keiko. "You believe that I'm the stupid one? **You're** the fool if you believe that I left the girl unscathed! Gaze upon her forehead for something I think you will find interesting!"

Nobunaga looked at Keiko's forehead and found a cut but then the cut began to change shape. "S**T! YOU GOTTA BE F***ING KIDDING ME!" he yelled as Botan looked in horror at the wound as well. Yusuke ran to see what was going on only to see that the wound wasn't a wound at all. It was an eye trying to open!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He yelled as the eye began to open. Botan suddenly pushed both boys out of the way and shot her hand out to the eye. He hand became engulfed in white sparks and the eye began to fight to open. Nobunaga saw what she was doing. _Botan is using white magic to keep the eye from opening. The only problem is the type of white healing spell she's using is a beginners' spell._ "Yusuke it's really an eye! Hiei's made it so that Keiko will have one similar to his own." The woman cried as she fought to keep the eye closed.

Hiei began to laugh crazily. "I'VE RETURNED THE BODY TO YOU BUT NOW HER LIFE IS TRULY IN MY HANDS!" He continued. "When the eye opens she will truly become a demon and I will make her one of my subordinates!"

Botan was struggling to keep the eye closed. She was startled to feel a hand next to hers delivering more powerful magic than what she was giving. She turned to find Nobunaga's hand emitting white flames and the same colored flames appearing on the eye keeping it from opening. Nobunaga turned to Botan his right eye glowing yellow. "When you start to feel drained stop emitting your energy. That's only a minor healing spell and you won't be able to last long keeping the eye from opening. Watch my back. I know more powerful healing and I'll be able to last much longer. Just make sure that you keep and eye out for those two coming near understand?" Botan nodded and focused on helping the exile keep the eye closed.

"Botan, Naga! Keep the eye closed for as long as you can! Naga keep an eye out!" Yusuke yelled preparing to fight Hiei. "ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU DUMBASS! AND FOR SANITY'S SAKE STOP CALLING ME THAT!" said exile yelled back pissed but still focusing.

Hiei looked interested as the two worked to keep the eye closed. "HAHAHA! Interesting. It seems you comrades are well versed in white magic! However it's only a matter of time before their energy begins to take it's toll on them! Without certain magical herbs the healers' lives may be at stake!" He laughed seeing Botan begin to struggle greatly but was internally surprised to see Nobunaga remain calm and not exhibit signs of exhaustion.

Nobunaga turned to Yusuke. "I hate to say it but he's right. Botan won't be able to hold it for much longer and while I'll be able to hold out for a longer time it's best to get the Sword of Darkness from him as soon as possible." He finished keeping lookout on both the eye and Botan's energy.

Hiei laughed again taking the sword out. "Now let's play a game of 'tag' shall we? There is an antidote between the hilt and blade. The girl won't survive unless she takes it!" Hiei declared referring to Keiko. "At the speed that you're at though it won't happen for at least a hundred years!" He cackled. However Hiei didn't expect the surge of energy that emerged from Yusuke as he lunged and punched the demon square in the face. The force of the punch itself was enough to send Hiei flying into the other side of the building.

Yusuke looked at the demon darkly. "You're completely beyond redemption. I'll tear you to shreds if that's what it takes."

Botan looked in shock and Nobunaga muttered something about Yusuke's emotions feeding his spirit energy.

Hiei spat blood from his mouth and wiped it off glaring at the human detective once more. "Hmph. You're the type whose emotions feed your energy when the live of your companions are at stake." Hiei declared proving Nobunaga right about Yusuke's energy increasing. "Honestly that move did give me a scare! However there is no way you can stop the girl's demonization!"

Hiei began to teleprt again surround Yusuke and taunting him. Suddenly he appeared behind Yusuke and tried to strike at him but was surprised to find a fist connect to his flesh once again. It seemed that Hiei had been in Yusuke's strike range. "Is jumping all you can do? You're nothing more than an insect without that eye of yours to help you."

Hiei took serious offense to that taunt and removed his cloak. It was Yusuke's turn to be surprised as Hiei's energy began to spike. "I can't believe that I'm being forced to 'revert'! By a pathetic human no less!" Hiei yelled in rage as his skin began to turn into a sickening green and eyes appeared all over his body.

Nobunaga looked at the transformed demon in disgust. "What the actual f***? That's gotta be the nastiest s**t I've seen in a while. And that's saying something." Nobunaga said thinking back to all the times he had seens acts that had left him thoroughly repulsed. He was brought back out of his reverie by Botan's scream of pain. "She seems to be trying to match up her power to my own as it keeps rising! Sooner or later she will turn into a demon!" Hiei lunged at Yusuke catching him off guard. "But right now... You have no time to worry about anyone but yourself!"

Alarmed the exile immediately looked at Botan's hand and saw cuts begin to appear from the eye. Nobunaga began to feel a slight pressure himself but it wasn't anything serious for him. However Botan needed to stop emitting energy or Hiei's demonic energy would kill her. With his free hand he grabbed hers and pulled it away from the eye. Botan looked at him with shixk written all over her face. "What are you-" the exile caught her off with a sharp gaze. "Don't even think about it. If you keep emitting your energy an longer against his rising one it's going to wind up killing you. Keep watch." and with that he went back to focusing on the eye.

Hiei's Jagan began to glow and red energy binds appeared around Yusuke's body. Yusuke quickly realized that he wasn't able to move and Hiei kept beating him like a punching bag. _Dammit!_ Yusuke thought to himself as he kept receiving punch after punch. _I can't freakin' move! _Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nobunaga still trying his best to keep the eye from opening and Botan watching himself and Hiei fight in order to warn Nobunaga of impending danger. _Dammit what the hell do I do?_

Hiei smirked as he watched the detective unable to defend himself due to the bindings from his Jagan. "Do you see how greatly our powers differ now detective? I shall repay you for what I've suffered just now!" He then turned his attention to the remaining two. "I'll deal with you two after I'm done with the fool. However I am quite curious about you boy. You don't reek of human stench yet your scent isn't that of a demon's" He said his attention turning to Nobunaga. "Perhaps when I'm done killing your comrades I'll make you into my subordinate as well." He sneered. Hiei was only met with Nobunaga flipping the bird at him and replying with a "F*** you you little piece of s**t."

Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke. "As a human you're still credible for your powers. I'll show you my respects by giving you a clean death!" However before he could take down Yusuke and before Nobunaga was able to cast a defensive spell a blur came in between Yusuke and Hiei.

Botan covered her mouth. "Oh my-" Nobunaga cut her off. "K-KURAMA!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Nobunaga and Botan were right to question this as Kurama had truly come in between Yusuke and Hiei with the blade impaling itself through his stomach. Kurama took the blood seeping out though and threw it into Hiei's Jagan causing extreme pain to Hiei. As soon as the fox did that Yusuke's bindings vanished.

"Hey the curse is gone!" Yusuke exclaimed moving his limbs around.

Kurama decided to explain what happened despite the painfully obvious blood seeping from his mouth. "Hiei's true source of power is really his Jagan. The other eyes decorating his body are just that." He looked from Yusuke to Nobunaga his gaze lingering on the exile who began to fidget under the fox's green gaze. "I came because I wish to return the favor you both did the last time we meet Yusuke and Nobunaga. As for the girl please leave her to me." he finished walking towards Botan, Nobunaga and Keiko.

"Wait but your injured!" Botan cried moving towards the fox demon eyeing the sword still pierced through his stomach. Nobunaga looked at the two and sighed. "Botan are feeling more energy come back?" He asked the blunette. When he got a nod he said: "Take over please I'm going to deal with the idiot." He said moving toward Kurama. Kurama saw the exile eye the sword and chuckled. "You do realize that because I'm a demon I won't kick the bucket any time soon right?" Nobunaga just looked at him unamused.

Kurama's eyes suddenly widened and he almost yelled at the pain coursing through his stomach. He gripped his injury looking up at Nobunaga only to find that the other boy had actually yanked the sword out. Said boy just said: "I know but that still doesn't deny the fact that you're still a dumbass. Consider that pay back for that little stunt you pulled with the Forlorn Hope. You wouldn't even be alive had I not been there." He said and with that the boy began to chant his ablaze with white flames and placing it over the fox's injured stomach. Kurama winced at the burning sensation but then was surprised to feel a pleasant warmth surrounding it. He looked at the boy's face and studied his features while he was focused with his task of healing the fox's injury. His black bangs were long enough to almost go past his nose and hid his left eye quite well leaving a bit of the brown eye to be seen. His bangs also seemed to frame his face nicely which he noticed was actually heart shaped and quite unusual for a man. His skin was as pale and unblemished as freshly fallen snow save for a small scar on his right cheek. His hair, Kurama found, Reached a little past his chin and the back seemed to stop at the nape of his neck. Sitting down close Kurama could see that he was at least three inches taller than Nobunaga. Kurama measured at 5'8 so Nobunaga probably stood at 5'5 or 5'6. Quite petite for a boy. He was still wearing the same black hoodie, grey cargo pants, and black sneakers. The clothes hid his frame well making Kurama unable to guess his physique.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts by the warmth disappearing. He was shocked to find himself almost disappointed that the warmth of Nobunaga's hand was gone. "There all closed up. Next time I'm not going to be so kind on your ass though fox." Nobunaga grunted grabbing the sword and standing up and making sure that Botan was able to handle the pressure of the energy that the eye was emitting. Kurama stared at the boy's back and smiled. Nobunaga was still quite surly. _He's not helping himself by becoming cuter than last time..._ the deep voice resonated in his mind once again shocking Kurama. "Why is he emerging now?..." Kurama whispered to himself before going to help the two.

Meanwhile Yusuke wound up running from Hiei who was getting a kick out of it. It seemed like a game of cat and mouse at the moment. He leapt at Yusuke ready to tear him to pieces with his claws. "I'm going to send you on your way human!" he screamed.

Yusuke smirked holding his hand out like a gun. "I'm sending **you **on **you're** way." He said smirking. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shot out a blast of spirit energy but at the last second Hiei was able to dodge the attack.

"F***!" Nobunaga swore seeing what happened. Botan saw as well but went back to work separating the sword from the hilt. The exile quickly went to help her but was beaten by the fox demon who had begun to take her place and began pouring the antidote on the eye.

Hiei chuckled at Yusuke ready to attack once more. "Don't fret detective. I'LL SEND THE FOUR OF THEM ON THEIR WAY AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" However before he could do anything Hiei was hit with a blast resembling Yusuke's spirit gun. Nobunaga turned to the source. "So it bounced back." Botan turned and saw what he meant. "The Forlorn Hope!"

After Hiei had finally fallen Yusuke ran over to the four and looked at his childhood friend. "How's Keiko doing?" He asked. Nobunaga smirked tiredly getting up and walking toward the items. The mirror's glass was shattered beyond repair. "We applied the antidote just in time. But you're so bad! How did you make it so that the Forlorn Hope would bounce back and hit Hiei from behind? Why didn't you tell me about that tactic?" Botan exclaimed looking at the fallen demon. Yusuke laughed. "That wasn't a tactic that was pure luck!"

Kurama chuckled. "I'm starting to see how you work now..." Nobunaga gave a scoff. "Yeah he's a huge moron." He said holding the mirror. Botan and Yusuke seemed to realize what he was holding and both began to freak out. "Ah w-wait Naga now hold on a minute I swear I didn't mean to break it!" Yusuke said unsure that he would be able to take a beating from the other ravenette. "Ok first of all am I really going to have to tell you to stop calling me that? Second of all it's all right. This isn't the actual Forlorn Hope." He said. Botan and Yusuke sighed with relief and it seemed that only Kurama had heard that last part.

3

2

1

"THAT ISN'T THE REAL FORLORN HOPE!?" Both cried in unison. "What the hell do you mean that it isn't the real one!?" Yusuke demanded trying to make sense of it. Botan couldn't wrap her head around it at all and Kurama seemed to be trying not to laugh at the way that they were reacting. Nobunaga just sighed and broke the seal on the 'Forlorn Hope'. In it's place was a regular mirror with an unusually thick relective glass

"Did you seriously think that I would actually give it up that easily?" Nobunaga smirked at their shocked faces. "The real one is still in my home. I had enchanted this one to look and feel like it was the actual mirror. Hiei would have been none the wiser and we would have been able to track him down. What I wasn't able to calculate though was him actually using the Sword of Darkness on your girl." Nobunaga finished looking at a shell shocked Yusuke and Botan.

Yusuke was the first to snap out of it and began to angrily chase Nobunaga who only smirked and let him chase him around for a few minutes. "YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT'S IT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE HISTORY YOU HEAR ME DAMMIT!? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND EITHER FOR THE LAST TIME!" Nobunaga just picked up speed and teleported to Kurama's side smirking at the human. "Well I'm out of here and going home for a much needed nap." and with that Nobunaga disappeared. leaving the angry detective, shell shocked blunette, and amused fox in the dust.

Ugh finally finished! This took so long to write! Well I hope to see you in the next chapter. Don't worry there will be more KuramaxNobunaga fluff coming soon. You have to remember that Nobunaga has to warm up to him first though. Don't worry our favorite exile is getting there! Well see you later!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	5. Maze Castle (and a surprise guest I put)

Ok so here is chapter 5 everybody! Please remember to review and that flames are not welcome!

Ok so before you go to the chapter please note that I will not include the episode with Rando in it. I will mention it but only because it pertains to the episodes with the four saint beasts. I just don't think that Nobunaga fits with the episode because it mostly assoiciates Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'm including Nobunaga in the team in the episode for the mission against the four saint beasts so there will be a fifth beast. I know you guys wanna see some action from him. The arc will be separated into several chapters

Any way there will be a surprise anime character in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Maze Castle (and a surprise guest)

Nobunaga's POV

After that whole fiasco with Hiei I was done assisting Yusuke in getting the Artifacts of Darkness back. Well minus the Forlorn Hope of course. I was tired but it was well worth hearing that Koenma got punished by Enma in the end. Firstly because the artifacts were stolen, secondly because they needed to be repaired from the damage caused by Gouki, Kurama and Hiei, and thirdly because Koenma had agreed to give me back the Forlorn Hope. George told me that Koenma got forty lashes. No he didn't get lashed with a whip. He actually got spanked. Now I would've paid to see that!

So far for the rest of the month I hadn't been assigned to do anything to help Yusuke. Apparently he was going to be a student under the psychic Genkai and handle the arrest of the demon Rando. Botan's helping him with this one so there's no need for me. Genkai's ok. Rough and a very dry sense of humor but she's pretty damn good at fighting and video games I gotta admit. She's on my list of humans that I actually respect. After

Right now I was playing some video games with a very good friend of mine in Ikebukuro. And she was kicking my ass hard. "Dammit Celty! I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled at the headless woman sitting next to me as she sent my character flying out of the stadium. Oh right you don't know. My friend is Celty Sturluson. When I said she's headless I mean she actually is headless. Celty is a dullahan from Ireland that I met a few centuries ago. A dullahan is kinda like a grim reaper like Botan. They're spirits that guide souls into the Reikai realm. Celty however has the ability to manipulate a shadow-like substance she can summon and bend it to her will. She can turn it into a scythe as well or into a chariot and gloves. She had to change her appearance coming into Japan to match the times kinda like myself. She wears regular clothing like myself but when she is outside she uses her energy to form a black biker outfit and wears a yellow and blue cat-eared helmet on over where her head should be. She also had to change the appearance of her horse Shooter. He's a motorcycle now. While I stay away from humans most of the time Celty on the other hand has hung around the humans in this city for a while. Her head is missing. Again. Hey if you see it let her know will you? Her head has pale skin, green eyes and auburn hair. Last time her head went missing I wound up in Tibet with her and a few very angry shurpas. Don't ask. Please.

Any way Celty's head was stolen this time and her search eventually led her to sneak on a ship to Japan. Celty usually has her head either at her hip or attached to her neck but this time someone actually managed to cut it off and take it along with some of her memories. It took a while to for me to help her remember that we are friends when I saw her again. Despite being a supernatural being she has a huge fear of death if I remember correctly. It's mostly because she feels that if she doesn't have her head she feels like she can't control her fate. Right now while she's looking for her head she's working as an underground courier for a human named Shingen and his son Shinra Kishitani who is an underground doctor and who she lives with. Apparently she and Shinra are together as well. Don't know how the hell that happened but somehow the two of them make it work. And yes before you ask Shinra knows I am a supernatural being like Celty. I can actually tolerate him. Unlike a certain detective.

I was bored and decided to visit. Somehow Celty had talked me into playing Super Smash Brothers with her and she was currently kicking mine and Shinra's asses. "Ah geez..." Shinra rubbed the back of his neck as he watched me fume over my loss again. "I think I'll go make some coffee. Nobunaga do you want any?" He asked me. "No, but thanks." Just as Shinra left the annoying communicator that Koenma had given me went off. Celty turned to see what the noise was and I took out the communicator. Originally it looked like a compact mirror, much to my mortification, so I remade it to look like a dark blue phone. I don't know how but I got it to make text messages too. I flipped it open and Koenma's image appeared on the screen. "Now what..." I muttered put out that I'd have to finish my brawl with Celty another time. "Nobunaga I'm afraid I need you for another- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" He suddenly yelled. I raised a brow but then got mad when I figured out he was talking about Celty. "If you want to keep your f***ing self in one piece you little s**t you will not ask that again." I bit out seething at him. Celty put a hand on my shoulder to calm me but I wasn't paying attention. "For your information she's a dullahan." I said a little calmer now but still angry.

Koenma stuttered again. "W-well I a-a-pologize miss. B-but anyway Nobunaga, I-I'm going to need you to assist Yusuke again. It a-appears that a massive outbreak of demon insects has made its way into the c-city. We've found that the insects are coming from the Maze Castle in the Makai realm. The Five Saint Beasts have declared that they won't command the insects to return unless they're allowed entry into the Ningenkai but even if we agree they would annihilate the humans. I've already sent Yusuke. His friend Kuwabara is tagging along with him. Your goal is to destroy the demon flute that the leader of the Five Saint Beasts Suzaku is using to control the insects." and with that Koenma signed out.

I turned to Celty and sighed. "Sorry about that." I said. Celty took out her PDA typing something then showing it to me. 'For the prince of the Spirit World he really doesn't know much about other spirits does he?' I laughed. "I guess not. Anyway I hate to do this but I'm really going to have to go and help out with this. Next time I come over though we're finishing this you hear me?" Celty typed again. 'We'll see my friend.'

I waved goodbye and left speeding back to the city to look for Yusuke and this friend of his.

3rd person POV

Nobunaga traveled back to the main city looking for Botan. According to Koenma the grim reaper was taking care of the insects. Nobunaga looked around in disgust. There were demon insects everywhere. "Ugh...F***ed up mosquitoes is more like it." He shivered and began to chant a spell under his breath. A trail of his energy began to manifest itself and took the form of thousands of tiny but razor sharp needle like fragments. Nobunaga shot the needles out and in an instant they began to pierce the bodies of the demonic insects disinigrating them. Nobunaga then felt a pull of Botan's energy and headed over to an alleyway where he found said grim reaper being attacked by humans controlled by the insects. Botan was fending them off with a bat and Nobunaga quickly went over to finish them off.

Botan was fending off the controlled humans with her bat when one came up behind her. In a panic she closed her eyes and braced herself for pain but was surprised when none came. She opened her eyes to find Nobunaga stopping the human's hand and throwing him to the side knocking him out.

"Nobunaga! But how-" She cut herself off. "Wait let me guess...Koenma sent you to help Yusuke and the others defeat the Five Saint Beasts." She stated and Nobunaga nodded.

"Can you open a portal to where they were sent to? I'd do it myself but I haven't been to that part of the Makai in a hundred years. My memory of that area is a little fuzzy." He muttered.

"Of course. I sent Yusuke and his friend there not to long ago." Botan began to chant something under her breath and a portal opened to the area where Maze Castle was located.

"Thanks." Nobunaga said to the girl and walked through into the demon plane with the portal closing behind him. Quickly he felt around for human energy. He found two human energies but then there was the unmistakable pull of demon energy. And from what he could fell there was a whorde of them. "S**t. Time to go save their asses." He muttered and sped toward them. Nobunaga arrived just in time to see Yusuke and another human in a blue school suit and orange hair both being surrounded by lesser hooded demons. "HAHAHAHA! I SMELL HUMANS! THERE ARE HUMANS HERE!" One of the demons cried out. "FINALLY A DECENT MEAL!"

"Dammit we're surrounded!" Yusuke yelled as he and the orange haired human began to punch the demons but they kept coming at them. Nobunaga was about to jump into the fray when he felt two familiar energies. "You've got to be s**ting me." He muttered and went down there.

Meanwhile as Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed outnumbered two creatures flew into the crowd and killed the remaining demons. "It must be tough having only two in a team." A deep voice that once dripped with bitter malice stated now only annoyed.

"Therefore allow us to help you." The two removed their cloaks revealing Kurama and Hiei.

"How the hell?" Yusuke yelled out confused.

"Wait who are they? You know them Urameshi?" Kuwabara looked from the two strangers to his fellow human.

"Yea. Kuwabara these guys are Kurama and Hiei. Two thieves that I captured."

"It's a pleasure." Kurama replied.

So how the hell are you two here anyway?" Yusuke looked at the two thieves questioningly.

Before Kurama could answer a voice familiar to the detective and thieves rang out. "Koenma's certainly being generous isn't he?" It came out as more of a statement than a question. The four looked around bewildered until Yusuke spotted a figure in the tree above them and grinned. "Naga!" he yelled and laughed as the exile gave him a dirty look and flipped the bird at him. He was wearing different clothes this time. Nobunaga wore a sleeveless black and dark grey striped hoodie that was unzipped to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. He still wore his grey cargo pants but instaed of sneakers he was wearing a pair of combat boots. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a ring around the middle fingers and seemed to stop halfway past his elbows. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about with the gloves look up Sanzo from Saiyuki. He wears the gloves I'm talking about)

Nobunaga came down from the tree and glared at the other raven. "I've told you to never call me that." He turned to Kuwabara and hissed out "If I ever even hear you refer to me by that name I'm going to make sure you go back to the human realm piece by piece."

Kuwabara paled and began to sweat bullets. "U-Urameshi who the hell is this guy?!" he stammered pointing at Nobunaga. "Kuwabara this guy is Nobunaga. He helped me catch these two." Nobunaga just looked at the demons. "Let me guess... Koenma said if you do this you might get off the hook." he smirked knowingly. Kurama smiled amused. "Yes. This is our task before we return to civilization. If we help you it is possible for us to be pardoned."

Hiei only scoffed. "I don't know what's going on in Kurama's mind but know this: I am only interested in the tools and treasures that the Five Saint Beasts have stolen. I'm not interested in helping you at all."

"The feeling's mutual..." Nobunaga bit out giving Hiei a cold stare and Hiei returning it.

Kuwabara was put off by Hiei's response. "What's up with the shrimp? Pretty damn cocky for a shorty!" Hiei didn't miss a beat and retorted "Why? Care to die now?"

"If you're gonna fight do it some other time you numbskulls." Nobunaga turned to Yusuke. "Koenma sent me to assist you as well. You think you have room for a fifth?"

Yusuke smiled and smacked him in the back. "Hell yeah! The more the better right?" Nobunaga gave him an unamused look before punching him squarely in the jaw. Yusuke fell back a few a feet. "OW! What did I do that time?!" He yelled as the exile began to walk toward the castle in the distance. Nobunaga simply replied "For touching me when last time I clearly stated I don't like to be touched." Kurama repressed a laugh at the angry face Nobunaga had made and the five soon were on their way to the castle.

It wasn't long before they made it to the castle entrance. Nobunaga felt a chill creep up his spine as he looked. There was no door or anything blocking their way and it was unnerving.

"This is the entrance?" Yusuke looked around. "I would've thought that there would be something in front of us at least."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Just looks like a really long tunnel."

"That's why this isn't sitting right with me." Nobunaga muttered barely audible but Hiei and Kurama were able to hear him. Kurama looked at the exile's face. He had to agree with him. There was something odd about the entrance. It was too unguarded. As a thief he knew that most castles were guarded by a good number of demons but this one wasn't. _He is right about the entrance to Maze Castle. Something isn't right about the entrance. It seems too easy to get inside._

Hiei only scoffed at Nobunaga's words. "Are you that afraid? I still have no idea as to what you exactly are but know this: I don't tolerate weaklings so if healing is the only thing you know you may as well leave now."

Kurama was about to say something when Nobunaga cut him off. "Believe me demon." He bit out and each word dripped with vemonous malice. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. If I had had it my way last time we crossed paths, I would have made sure you would have been torn into a bloody mess beyond recognition." He kept walking toward the entrance leaving the two demons behind.

Kurama spoke to Hiei. "He is right about both things you know. There is something off about the doorway and he is hiding something about him."

"Then do you know what he is?" Hiei pressed.

"I have an idea but I am not entirely sure that my theory is correct."

Yusuke went on ahead. "No pain no gain! We gotta go in!" The others went after him. Nobunaga checked his surroundings every so often for traps or demons hiding in the shadows but nothing of the sort could be sensed.

He was about to keep walking but then Kurama stopped abruptly causing Nobunaga to bump into him. "Wait a moment."

"What is it?" Nobunaga saw something flicker in his peripheral version. It turned out to be a demon eye with wings flying in front of the group. "Welcome to Maze Castle." It greeted them. "Those who wish to enter must first be tried by the Door of Betrayal."

"TRIAL?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled together.

"Keep an eye out." Kurama said to the rest of them as he kept watch for any traps. The demon eye fluttered to a switch in the wall and pulled it down. At first nothing happened but then a rushing sound could be heard. "Wait what the hell is that?" Nobunaga looked around and got his answer when Yusuke yelled looking at the ceiling. "What the... S**T! The ceiling's coming down!" Before any of them could escape the ceiling came down on them too fast and they were forced to hold it up in order to keep from getting crushed.

The demon eye cackled enjoying the looks of strain on each of their faces. "The door is extremely sensitive and has a rather bad personality but it is very clever on the other hand. It senses the strength of the people who are supporting , thus releasing the greatest pressure. If one person so much as slacks even the smallest bit the ceiling will come crashing down on all of you!"

"DAMMIT NO WONDER I COULDN'T SENSE ANY TRAPS!" Nobunaga yelled struggling to hold the weight pressing against his hands and straining his body.

"S**T!" Yusuke cursed.

The eye cackled with glee. "If one person betrays the rest then they will be crushed by the weight! If you remain loyal and try to keep the weight up fatigue will arrive and you will still die under the weight! The choice is yours to decide."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth in agony. "Don't you dare look down on us mangy eyeball!"

Nobunaga tried to think with all the weight pressing on him. _DAMMIT! We need someone to lift the switch fast enough so the rest of us don't freakin' die! I may be fast but I doubt I'll be able to reach the switch with this weight pressing down on my shoulders!_

Yusuke came up with an answer though Nobunaga wanted to disagree with it.

"Hiei!" Yusuke got said demon's attention. "You're the fastest one here! Go push the lever back so this thing will lift off of us!"

Nobunaga put his two cents in "As much as I hate to say it he's right! You're the only one that will be able to reach the switch in time!" Nobunaga yelled. Even though he disliked the demon with a passion he knew Yusuke was right. Out of the five of them only Hiei would be able to reach the switch in time. Yusuke and Kuwabara were only human and he doubted Kurama would be able to go fast enough with his current body. Nobunaga would have done it but when the ceiling had landed on them he had been ready to speed out of there. The ceiling had come down much too fast and he was now holding his portion of the weight by his hands and shoulders crouching slighty. Trying to get to the lever from that position would have slowed him down.

Kuwabara though yelled in disagreement. "Are you two out of your minds?! Urameshi you should go!"

"The disfigured fool is right" Hiei spoke up.

"Wait...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DISFIGURED COCKY SHRIMP!" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei in rage.

"Do you honestly believe you can trust me?" Hiei questioned the two. Nobunaga scoffed "Believe me you're the last person I'd place my life with but with the position I'm in right now I doubt I would make it in time." Yusuke on the other hand smirked at Hiei. "We'll be able to sustain your portion of the weight of the door for a while."

Nobunaga nodded "Now get going!"

In the blink of an eye Hiei was able to reach the switch and more weight was pressed against the remaining four. Yusuke began to pur out his energy and even Nobunaga tapped into a little bit of his own energy but enough without anyone realizing the type of energy he possessed. When Hiei reached for the lever he stopped and looked toward the rest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? PULL THE SWITCH!" Kuwabara yelled at the demon.

Hiei hesitated battling decisions to pull the lever or to leave the four for dead. The eye smiled evily at the demon's hesitance. " You should not be so hesitant Hiei. Leave them! Lord Suzaku will welcome you with open arms! He may even make you general of our army. The Five Saint Beasts would welcome a thief such as yourself heartily..."

Kuwabara was getting sick of this. "OI! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA TURN YOUR BACK ON US?! AFTER ALL THE TRUST URAMESHI PUT IN YOU?!" Nobunaga tsked and was prepared to: 1) Release his energy and 2) Kill the short bastard.

Hiei laughed. "Such naive fools." He turned back to the group. Nobunaga was getting ready to release a storm of his energy. Hiei then yelled. "AND DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" they thought he was referring to them until he grabbed his blade and slice th middle of the demon eye making it blind. Hiei then raised the lever stopping the ceiling.

"The ceiling stopped!" Yusuke exclaimed and they released their hands in relief. Hiei turned to the now blind demon. "Tell your masters if they are willing to submit to ME then maybe I'll spare their pitiful existance. I suggest you go tell them now before I end your own life as well." The demon eye fluttered out of the room screaming in agony with blood still dripping from it's wound.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Nobunaga all crawled out from under ceiling. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. "I thought my veins were gonna burst!"

"It is fortunate we were able to make it out alive." Kurama agreed lifting himself up.

Nobunaga stretched until he felt his back pop. "After this I'm not setting foot over here for another hundred years."

Kurama looked at the young man. "Are you alright Nobunaga?" The two humans in the group also looked at him strangely after that remark. "Wait I've been meaning to ask you: How old are you anyway Naga?" Yusuke asked the exile. Nobunaga seemed to have the mind of someone who had seen and done much. Not the mind of a young man.

Nobunaga glared at the other raven. "Stop calling me that human. Second of all" He turned to Kurama "I'm fine"

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "But geez Hiei! You really scared us! You haven't really changed since last time!" Yusuke said cheerfully.

Hiei turned away and scoffed. "I didn't do it for you pesky detective. It's easier to take them down when there are more people. Don't get the wrong idea."

Kuwabara tsked and muttered "Bastard." under his breath.

"I whole heartedly agree." Nobunaga said more to himself as Hiei walked toward the castle itself. He himself was next to Yusuke. "Are you sure you want to put your trust into him?" Nobunaga looked at Yusuke questioningly. Said boy turned and grinned at him. "I put trust in you didn't I?" He said referring to when the two had first met. Nobunaga raised an eyebrow and then let out a whispery chuckle shaking his head. "You've got to be one of the strangest humans I've ever crossed paths with." Nobunaga then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Kurama standing behind them watching Hiei.

Kurama turned to Yusuke. "Hiei is always like that I'm afraid. Please pay it no mind." He smiled. Nobunaga scoffed and shrugged off Kurama's hand walking toward the castle as well. "I could care less honestly. Oh yeah, Yusuke.." the detective looked at him questioningly.

"As for your question: 715."

"Wait what?" Now both humans were confused. Kurama didn't know what the exile was referring to either and simply raised an eyebrow.

Nobunaga smirked at the clueless beings. "You asked me how old I am. I'm 715 years old." _Wait for it... 3...2...1..._

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Could be heard as Nobunaga snickered headed toward the castle with Hiei leaving two humans trying to make sense that a soul that old could look that young and a fox who had a look of slight surprise.

It seemed that this mission was going to get even more interesting. Especially if Nobunaga turned out to be who Kurama thought he was.

A/N: Ok so that's it for Chapter 5. So I think there will be some questions regarding what happened in the chapter so I will clarify some things.

1) Nobunaga's age: So we know that from the first chapter that Nobunaga has been alive for centuries. I just didn't say how many just yet. Nobunaga was born during the feudal era so his exact birth year would be 1299. Also something that I want to explain regarding his appearance. His mother was a witch so in hindsight a witch would probably age at a very slow rate much like a demon. His father on the other hand is aa shinigami and a spirit. Spirits basically do not age so combine that and Nobunaga would age about twice as slow making him look younger than he actually is.

2) Celty Sturluson is in this chapter: Well when I was writing this chapter I kinda wanted to put Nobunaga doing something other than exploring the demon and human world or staying in his own realm. I mean I couldn't exactly picture him helping Yusuke and Botan in the Rando Arc to be honest. I tried and he was just there. So I decided why not have him with a different character for the time being? I really didn't want to make another OC because I thought that would make it mary-sueish so I thought how about him having a character around his age. That's when I decided to put Celty in the story. Mainly for filler but I also wanted to show the readers not just Nobunaga's contempt for humans but also that there are those that he can tolerate to an extent. Celty's relationship with Shinra seemed the best way to go. I'm sorry if it seemed weird putting Celty in it so if you don't think it fits in with it maybe I can try to change the beginning around. Plus I kinda wanted to make it seem like Celty has lost her head before for some funny business. The incident in Tibet that Nobunaga is talking about in the beginning you can leave it up to your imagination.

So that's pretty much all I wanted to clarify in this chapter. Again sorry if Celty doesn't really fit in this chapter but she is so cool and I thought it would be nice if Nobunaga had a friend who had been around as long as he had that he could relate to. So see you all next chapter!

Ja'ne-Kitsune to tenshi-chan


	6. Kurama vs Genbu

Ok guys here is chapter 6 of the exile! Ok so this is how it is going to go for the fights. Nobunaga will go after Hiei's fight. I just thought that would be for the best. But anyway on with the story!

P.S.- Some of the items and spells that I use in the story will be from different fantasy games: Mainly Bravely Default which I recommend playing. It's a really good game. Ok now that that's settled back to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OC and any parts that I add in from my own mind.

Chapter 6: Kurama vs. Genbu

The team found themselves walking through a corridor. Kurama looked around in wonder. "Truly a Maze City." Kuwabara on the other hand was less interested. "Let's just find the stairs going up. This place is giving me the creeps."

Hiei tsked at the orange haired human. "What's the matter? Like I said before I don't care for weaklings."

Kuwabara began to get angry again. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" he was cut off by grey energy surrounding his face and his voice stopped emanating. Kuwabara panicked and tried to yell but to no avail. The others were bewildered until they turned to Nobunaga who had grey energy emanating from his right hand and rubbing his forehead with his left one glaring annoyed. "Knock it off will you? You're inncessant yelling is giving me a f***ing migrane. I'll release you from the spell if you swear to keep it down." Kuwabara nodded afraid to annoy the exile any further and Nobunaga reached into one of his pockets taking out a leaf. "Chew on that." He said giving it to the silenced human.

Kuwabara chewed on the leaf but almost instantly spat it out. "UGH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME?!" He yelled but then stopped short when he heard his own voice. "Hey my voice is back!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're a spell caster." Hiei summed up looking at Nobunaga who was still rubbing his head trying to rid himself of his headache. Said person just nodded and sighed with relief when the pounding in his head stopped.

"What did you give him?" Kurama inquired to the exile. "It's a plant known as an echo herb. It does what the name implies and contains a substance that nullifies the effects of silencing spells." Nobunaga said and the group continued forward.

Yusuke's communicator suddenly went off. Botan was on the other line. "Yusuke this is Botan creating a bit of chaos here at the moment." She then shrieked and they all heard a splat signaling that she must have killed a makai insect. "So far I've killed about fifteen of the thousands of insects swarming the city."

"ONLY FIFTEEN?!" Yusuke yelled at the grim reaper. "THAT'S BARELY EVEN SCRATCHING THE SURFACE!"

"All the more reason why the whistle needs to be destroyed as soon as possible human." Nobunaga said.

"So far it seems that the insects only go for those with truly dark hearts. They're practically scouring everywhere for some. GAH!" Another splat. "Another down! You guys need to get to it. For all we know this may very well be the silence before the storm. Botan out!"

It was silent until Yusuke spoke. "Well the city's safe for now at least. Hey Kurama, Nobunaga what do you two know about the Five Saint Beasts? Botan and Koenma didn't really tell me much." He figured the two might know the most seeing as Kurama was the more knowledgeable one of the demons and Nobunaga had traveled around the demon world many times.

Kurama began to explain with Nobunaga putting his own input here and there. "This area of the Makai realm has been forgotten as time has passed and eventually the Reikai realm forgot about it completely."

"He's right. As far as I know this place hasn't been trespassed by the spirit world for a few hundred years since they sealed the beasts up. From what I remember hearing about the beasts their looks speak for themselves. If that turns out to be the case then I hope you and the other one over there don't piss yourselves. This isn't the place to go cold turkey. " Nobunaga said giving both humans a look that said 'Don't even think about it.'

"Since the beasts have been separated from humans for that long they may give you a fright." The fox demon finished nodding at the exile's explanation. Crude language and all.

It was after the two had finished speaking that malicious laughter roared from behind a door. "Thank you for the introduction!" A voice boomed.

Yusuke kicked the door open without thinking and Kuwabara followed. "IN HERE! COME ON!"

In the middle of a room constructed entirely from stone stood an ogre-like creature made entirely of solid rock. His back resembled a spiked turtle shell and he had a scorpion like tail. The demon eyed each of them. "Allow me, Lord Genbu, to pamper you from now on." The demon laughed and grinned psychotically lifting his tail. "There is only one staircase that leads upwards from here. Now you either defeat me or become a sea of corpses!"

Kuwabara took a step back in fear. "H-He's huge!"

The demon then lifted his tail higher and Nobunaga was the first to react. "HOLY S**T! GET THE HELL BACK!" He yelled and they jumped back in time to see Genbu's tail smash the ground they had just been standing on.

"Or...You can attack together and save me the trouble of picking you all off one by one." he cackled.

Kuwabara began to sweat bullets. "T-there's no way we can take a monster out like that! There's just no way!"

Nobunaga was prepared to summon his weapon. "Care to bet on that then?" He said glaring at the scared human.

Kurama spoke then. "Allow me." And he walked toward the stone demon.

"You sure Kurama?" Kuwabara asked warily.

"It's dangerous to fight an opponent without information if we attack together. Besides, I can't let Hiei take all the credit on this mission." Kurama stated this without straying his eyes away from Genbu and Hiei just looked away at the comment and glared at Nobunaga when he began to snicker.

"Hey wait a minute! Are you sure? We might just be better off trying to find a way to get upstairs!" Yusuke yelled to the fox.

Hiei scoffed at the human's remark. "You truly don't know anything about Kurama's true abilities. That's why you're making those remarks. Let me tell you why I allied with him. I did it because I didn't want him as an enemy. He's more cut throat than I am in battle and incredibly precise."

"In other words he could kill you before you even have the chance to move." Nobunaga explained. He himself had heard recounts of the infamous thief from Nataku and even now he was still impressed at the demon's exploits and tactics from long ago. Now they would truly see what he was capable of in battle.

Kurama glared at the demon prepared for battle. "Come at me!" He said. "Attack as you please." Genbu only remained standing.

_Either Genbu is calculating how to attack or he's plotting something. That...or his head really is just full of rocks._ Nobunaga muttered in his mind trying to figure out why Genbu wasn't moving.

The lack of movement from the stone demon's side was annoying Kurama greatly. "'If you do not attack I will make the first move myself!" However Yusuke was the first to notice what was amiss and quickly the rest were able to see what it was that Genbu was exactly doing. His tail began to sink into the ground and appeared right behind Kurama.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. "Watch out for his tail!"

Kurama glanced quickly behind him and put his full attention on the demon's tail. Before he could dodge though, the tail came straight at him and sliced him across the chest leaving a particularly nasty gash.

Genbu cackled as Kurama kneeled putting pressure on the bleeding wound. "Do you see now? My body is able to meld with any type of stone. The ability to move only my tail behind my enemy is a piece of cake!" The tail began to sink into the ground again.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled seeing the amount of damage done to the fox.

Nobunaga cursed under his breath at the carelessness he had seen. Another attack like that could send Kurama on his way. Demon or not.

"I can move freely within the rocks in this room!" Genbu stated rather proudly "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES FOR ENTERING!"

"DAMMIT THAT'S IT!" Yusuke yelled and turned to Kurama. "Kurama get over here and I'll switch with you." He said not wanting the demon to get harmed any further.

Kurama though turned and smirked at the rest of the group. "There is no need. He merely caught me by surprise. He will not do so again."

Genbu just rolled his eyes. "Stubborn I see. Well then, let's test that resolve shall we?" Suddenly Genbu's whole body began to sink into the stone floor.

"S**T! HIS WHOLE BODY'S SINKING NOW!" Yusuke yelled. They all looked around for any signs of Genbu. "I can't even sense that thing's energy." Kuwabara muttered.

Nobunaga had no luck detecting him either. "It's not that we can't sense him, he's dispersed his energy all over the room so that we can't exactly pinpoint him." He said trying to find a strong pull but to no avail. He had to admit this demon was smart to do that.

Kurama slowly stood up so as not to aggravate the wound any further and looked left and right for any sign of the stone demon. Suddenly he heard a yell and turned to find Genbu coming out of the ground and lunge and at him. "From behind again!" He exclaimed but never noticed the demons tail coming from behind.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE DAMN TAIL!" Nobunaga yelled as it aimed for the fox's back. Kurama was able to escape both attacks without any more injuries thankfully. Genbu glared at Kurama as he landed unharmed and sunk back into the ground.

"HE'S SINKING AGAIN!" Yusuke yelled out angrily.

"Tch." Nobunaga clicked his tongue annoyed. "The bastard's too cowardly to stay above the ground. The room acts as a safety net."

"Dispicable." Kuwabara muttered as the demon sunk back in.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Genbu cackled maniacally throughout the room. "You won't beat me by just escaping! I'll make sure you none of you come out alive!"

Kurama closed his eyes and smirked. "You're right. I suppose it's time to fight for real this time." He said running a hand through his hair and pulling out a red rose.

"A flower...?!" Yusuke questioned confused.

"If he's trying to win the monster over I don't think that's gonna work." Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei smirked and Nobunaga just groaned at the idiocy of the two humans facepalming and shaking his head. "These two really don't know **anything** do they..." He stated more than questioned.

"It's no ordinary flower." Kurama said softly as he flicked the blossom turning it into a thorny ten foot long whip. "ROSE WHIP!" Rose petals began to scatter all over the room.

"Well...Everything's coming up roses..." Yusuke muttered uneasily as the petals fluttered down.

"It smells girly...I don't think I like him." Kuwabara muttered giving Kurama a look and internally questioning the fox's manliness.

"What so he should be like you and like kittens?" Yusuke teased the other human about his weakness for cats riling him up.

"Both of you shut the hell up and pay attention. You just might learn something useful." Nobunaga spoke sourly glaring at the humans before brushing a few petals that had landed in his hair off. He knew that weapons like Kurama's whip held more power than they appeared but even he had to agree the petal shower was a bit much. He was cut from his musings when a foul smell wafted. _Wait a minute...If the room smells like roses then what the hell is that godawful smell?_ he thought and then his eyes widened in realization as to why Kurama had summoned the petal shower.

From somewhere in the room Genbu mocked Kurama. "Fool! Do you truly believe that a whip can stand a chance against the likes of me!?"

Kurama just chuckled. "If that's how you feel then why don't you come at me then?"

Genbu exclaimed again. "You'll regret those words!"

Kurama closed his eyes for a few moments then they shot open and glared at the ceiling. Kurama flicked his whip toward it. "FOUND YOU!" He yelled and Genbu fell from the ceiling just in time.

"WHAT!? BUT HOW DID YOU?" Genbu yelled enraged and confused as to how Kurama had managed to track him down.

The fox chuckled again. "The room is filled with the roses' sweet scent. It became easier to track down your putrid stench."

Hiei smirked as Kurama went to attack. "Look closely humans. The thorns on Kurama's whip are powerful enough to cut through even solid stone." Nobunaga sent a smirk back to him. "Somehow I don't disagree with that Hiei." He said finally using the other thief's name.

"ROSE WHIP LASH!" Kurama lashed out his whip repeatedly and fast slicing Genbu into several pieces.

"ALL RIGHT HE GOT HIM!" Yusuke cheered.

"Hmph! That monster wasn't so tough." Kuwabara boasted. Nobunaga just smacked him in the back of the head and gave him an annoyed glare. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled at the exile. Nobunaga just gave him a whithering glare that sent a chill down his spine. "Just shut up you ignorant fool. You're not the one who fought him."

Hiei put in his two cents. "Only Kurama could have beaten him that easily. Had it been you, you would have died the second the battle began." He said giving the human a distasteful look.

This made Kuwabara furious. "You're really starting to make me mad you know that shrimp! I'll have you know that I placed thied in Genkai's disciple tournament!"

"Like that would've made a difference?" Nobunaga muttered his voiced heavily laced with sarcasm. He smirked when Kuwabara began to get mad again.

"Come on let's just get up the stairs already!" Yusuke exclaimed already going up one of the steps.

"That's right." Kurama agreed following. "We must..." Kurama cut himself off. Nobunaga turned back to Genbu's unmoving body and felt a strong tug of his energy. "Kurama..." he muttered trailing off knowing that the fox demon knew what he was thinking.

"Yes I'm afraid so Nobunaga. It appears that this hasn't ended just yet."

"Wait what are you both talking about?" Yusuke asked not understanding what it was the two were talking about. He and the other two looked at Genbu's body and were shocked.

Slowly the pieces of Genbu's body began to float and reattach themselves. When the body was put back together it picked up Genbu's head securing into place. The head spoke as it was reattached. "It's no use pathetic weaklings. No matter how you try I cannot be defeated.

"No f***ing way... How the hell did he..." Yusuke trailed off in shock. "Dammit..." Nobunaga muttered under his breath angrily.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth hard to the point that Yusuke thought he was going to break his teeth. "This guy...He just put himself back together even though Kurama sliced him up. Does he have some kinda healing power or something?"

Genbu looked over to the other four and grinned maliciously. "Not only can I regenerate my body, I can also attack like this! HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!" Genbu yelled and suddenly his arms and head came off his body and launched themselves at Kurama who used his whip to slice genbu into tiny slithers of rock in order to protect himself from the damage of the attack.

Yusuke cheered. "ALL RIGHT!" Kuwabara cheered along side him. "There's no way he could've survived that!"

Nobunaga's eyes narrowed at the pieces and all their eyes widened when Genbu put himself back together once again except it seemed that Kurama was the only one who noticed something gleaming among the rocks that formed Genbu's body.

"Did you even hear what I said? There's no way for you to defeat me! I'll keep coming back again and again no matter how many times you try to slice me into pieces!" He roared. "Now...PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH! HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!" Genbu's body broke into pieces again launching himself into Kurama's range. Kurama however didn't pick up his whip and instead went into a defensive position as the rocks hit him head on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT THINKING!?" Nobunaga yelled out mentally reviewing the healing spells he knew. With the amount of damage the fox had taken it would take him a few months to recover. However with Nobunaga's healing it would only take a matter of days depending on how much of the damage could be healed after this battle came to an end. They were on a time limit to destroy the whistle after all.

After the attack was over Kurama kneeled on the ground steadying himself as his body trembled from the blood loss. Genbu laughed as he put himself back together again. "You've wasted the last of your resources. You're finished." However Kurama began to chuckle. "What's this? Have you become so frightened that you've lost you're sanity? Allow me to relieve you of that pain then!" Genbu yelled but then stopped when he realized something was very wrong.

"W-what? How did you wind up on the ceiling?!" He yelled confused. All of a sudden laughter began to erupt from the side where the rest of the group was. At first Kurama thought it was Yusuke or Kuwabara but upon turning his head found Nobunaga laughing his heart out smiling at Genbu's predicament. It was a rather nice laugh as well. Whispery but well-suited for the man as tears began to run down his tightly shut eyes from laughing so hard. Kurama began to smile as well when Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh after getting over the intially shock of hearing a true laugh from the surly exile.

"W-wait what's going on?! Why is he upside down?!"

The three began to laugh even harder. None of Genbu's body parts weren't in any of the right places. Kurama's last attack had really screwed the stone demon up. "HAHAHAHA! COVER YOUR SHAME!" Kuwabara cried. "Makes me wonder how he's gonna use the bathroom!" Yusuke cracked up barely even able to say anything due to laughing so hard.

Genbu then realized why his body was screwed up. "Where's my-" he was cut off by Kurama holding up a gleaming red stone. "Looking for this I suppose?"

Sweat began to run down Genbu's head at hte stone that Kurama was holding. "That's my..."

"Yes I believe that this is the equivelant of the cerebral portion of the brain which controls the body's movement. In other words, this stone controls your ability to both take yourself apart and put yourself back together. You did well trying to hide it from me but when you use it, it glows making it unescapable from my eyes." Kurama smirked at the trembling demon. "My specialty is finding what others cannot see because I am by nature, a bandit.

"W-wait! P-please spare me! Don't destroy it I beg of you!" The stone demon began to plead the fox for mercy. Kurama scoffed in disgust. "I refuse to do such a thing." He said and tossed the stone in the air slicing it in two with his whip and destroyed it in turn destroying Genbu.

"Finally it's over." Yusuke sighed in relief. Then Kurama fell to his knees from the pain and bloodloss. "S**t! Kurama are you all right?" Yusuke asked helping Kurama up until Nobunaga stopped him from getting up.

"Hang on. Keep him kneeling. I have to close the wound." He said kneeling in front of the demon and muttering an incantation. Once again white flames erupted and covered Nobunaga's hands and he placed one over the worst of Kurama's wounds: The gash on his stomach and chest. Kurama just looked at him curiously while the humans looked at the white flames in awe as they began to sew together and renew the flesh.

Nobunaga caught Kurama's curious stare and grumbled. "What the hell are you looking at fox..."

Kurama smiled gently at the other boy's attitude. "I believe that the last time we met and I had a wound similar to this, you said that the next time I was injured you wouldn't bother healing me." He gaged the boy's reaction and stifled a laugh when he huffed moodily and went back to focusing on healing his more troubling wounds. His cheeks were the faintest shade of pink. "Someone has to do it and I doubt that any of these morons can actually heal let alone cover a wound.

"HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at him angrily but the Yusuke turned his attention back to the fox demon. "Just leave the rest to us." he said smiling at him but giving the exile a pointed glare for the 'moron' comment.

Kuwabara nodded as well. "Yeah, I'll take care of the next one."

Nobunaga was soon done healing the worst of the wounds. "Well most of them are only scratches now. However with the condition you're in at the moment there's no way you're going to be able to fight another demon like that." He went to get up and follow the others up the stairs but was stopped by Kurama grabbing his hand. "What is it now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for asking as I remember you saying it was none of my business, but what exactly are you? You never answered my question." Kurama pried. His curiousity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know exactly who Nobunaga was.

Nobunaga just gave him a look and ripped his hand from the demon's grip. "You'll find out soon enough. Try anything funny after this is all over though and I will not hesitate to kill you." He said and walked up the stairs with the fox following behind him.

Kurama was alone in his thoughts following the others until the deep voice of his other self rang through his mind again. _He is neither human nor demon Shuichi._ The deep voice spoke. _**I am well aware of that Yoko. However I can't just go into making assumptions about him. He is more powerful than the rest of us realize. I am sure of it.**_He responded back to the other inhabitant. Golden eyes gleamed dangerously in the back of his mind and his focused on the task at hand. However he knew that what Nobunaga had said was right.

They would soon find out what he was capable of.

A/N: So this chapter is finally done! I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible so please continue being patient. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter. Bye!

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	7. Kuwabara vs Byakko Part 1

Ok guys due to popular demand here is chapter 7 of 'The Exile'! Again thank you for the reviews and please remember no flames. Also this chapter will be in two parts since this is Kuwabara's battle with Byakko and considering it's rather long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. I only own my OCs

Chapter 7: Kuwabara vs Byakko part 1

After the defeat of Genbu the team was on their way again to destroy the demon whistle. "How're you doing Kurama?" Yusuke asked the fox demon. Said demon was next to Nobunaga who was making sure that he wasn't aggravating his wounds.

"I will be fine Yusuke thank you." He said smiling kindly at the human.

"So now we are down to four. Hmph. Aside from myself, the detective, and the creature I doubt the buffoon will be able to handle the next battle himself.

"Who the hell are you calling creature you damn-" Nobunaga's muttering was cut off by Kurama's hand on his shoulder. Nobunaga looked at him curiously but the demon merely spoke. "Please do not take anything that Hiei says to heart. He merely does not know what to refer to you as. Speaking of which you still are not willing to say what you are?" He asked. Nobunaga frowned at him. "Like I said you'll find out soon enough. I only hope I don't have to kill you later though." Nobunaga then walked past him toward the others where Kuwabara was having yet another argument with Hiei.

"What did I tell you before shrimp! I said leave the next one to me! I can handle it!" He yelled out to the demon.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You were freaking out before when Kurama fought."

Nobunaga added to the fire. "You said and I quote: There's no way we can take out a monster like that.' So why are you so confident now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kuwabara smirked haughtily and puffed his chest out in pride. "I was only freaking out because I was surprised." He grinned and held his hand out in front of the group. "I didn't sit around doing nothing after Genkai's tournament you know!" He said toward Yusuke. "Because I've training myself constantly I can do this now." Kuwabara concentrated looking at his right hand. Suddenly a burst of orange energy sprouted and formed the shape of a sword around his hand. "SPIRIT SWORD!"

Nobunaga gave a small smirk. "Congradulations. You've managed to back up that mouth of yours."

Hiei smirked. "So it's not a wooden sword."

Kuwabara began to get irritated again. "WHY YOU-" This time he was cut off by Yusuke. "Cut it out already." He growled out and Nobunaga sighed with relief that he wasn't going to have to use the silencing spell again.

"Forget it. Gaze upon the fruits of my training! SWORD GET LONGER!" Kuwabara yelled and the sword did as commanded.

Yusuke whistled. " 'Bout as long as a bamboo stick."

"Huh. " Nobunaga grunted impressed that the other human was able to do that in so little time.

Kuwabara grinned. "It bends and moves at my will." then his face grew serious. "I was only afraid of the sight of that last monster but now I'm prepared! LEAVE THE NEXT ONE TO ME!" he yelled. Kuwabara suddenly clutched his head tightly. "Whoa...I feel so tired all of a sudden."

Yusuke nearly fell down at that. "I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW!?" He yelled.

Nobunaga just smacked a hand to his forehead. "Well who's bright idea was it to let the moron come along." He stated looking at Yusuke from the corner of his eye. "Shut up..." Said human muttered and Nobunaga smirked in triumph.

A sudden roar boomed and shook the entire room that the group was standing in. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke said looking around the room.

Kuwabara began to shake in fear like when he had first seen Genbu. "W-what was that noise! It's not from this world!"

Nobunaga just sighed and palmed his forehead again in irritation at the human's ignorance. "This is the demon plane genius... Again why the hell did you come?" He said more to himself.

Kurama's eyes roamed down the hall in front of them. "That sounded like the roar of Byakko...and from the sound of it he's not in a pleasant mood."

Yusuke began to charge. "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!"

Nobunaga began to yell running after him with the others following. "DUMBASS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CHARGING IN HEAD ON!"

The tower soon opened to a large ring outside where a large white tiger with a green mane and stripes smirked at them menacingly from the other side. Yusuke looked down from the ring and his eyes widened at the drop. "Damn...one stumble and splat..." He muttered but his attention was soon refocused onto the tiger demon who began to yell.

"So you're the fools that Suzaku forced me to come out for? Tch, that weakling Genbu was nothing!"

Yusuke's eyes widened at the demons height. "Damn he's tall!"

Kurama nodded. "About ten feet at the most I'm sure."

Kuwabara on the other hand began to sweat bullets at the sight of the demon. "This...Definitely wasn't in our arrangement.

Nobunaga and Yusuke both gave him a strange look. "There wasn't an agreement at all." Yusuke said feeling a sweatdrop come down. "What the hell are you going on about? Like hell there was any agreement..." Nobunaga muttered to no one.

Byakko clenched his fists tightly in rage. "It's bad enough that I've been locked up in this castle without even tasting a morsel of human flesh. Now the spirit realm has the gall to send two humans, two betrayers, and a..." Byakko sniffed again and Nobunaga began to tense. "...what in blazes is with them...?" He mummered.

"That's what I'd like to know." Hiei looked at Nobunaga trying to figure that out.

"Hmph...Two humans, Two betrayers, and some sort of bizzare creature as well." Nobunaga calmed down tremendously at that. Byakko hadn't realized he was the 'Exile of Worlds' because his spirit energies made it difficult to differentiate. He was still pissed at being called a creature though.

"LISTEN UP TRASH!" Byakko yelled again. "ALL HUMANS ARE MY FOOD! HIEI, KURAMA, AND YOU STRANGE CREATURE! YOU WILL BE SHREDED TO PIECES AND FEED TO THE HUNGRY GHOULS!"

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr...What I wouldn't give to be the one tearing him apart...I'd like to see the look on his face if I summoned one of my creatures. _Nobunaga thought feeling his canines elongate.

"Such a terrifying noise...It sounds as if his stomach is tearing its very self apart." Kurama stated as a a loud howl ripped from Byakko's throat and into the open.

Kuwabara tried to show that he was not scared by stepping up to have a battle with the tiger demon. "Quit mumbling to yourself and let's do this."

Yusuke whipped his head around and looked at the other human as if he grew another head. "Kuwabara what the hell are you doing?!"

Nobunaga looked annoyed at him. "You're all talk right now. I hope you know that we can see that."

Kuwabara looked at him offended. "And what makes you so sure about that."

Yusuke backed the exile up. "Please tell me your knees are shaking because you're holding back a lot of spiritual pressure." Kuwabara's legs shook like they were being held down by tremendous weight. It wouldn't be surprising if his legs gave out.

"I said I was going to fight already so here I come!" The human stated walking into the ring to face the tiger demon.

"I don't know what's going to get him killed first. His pride or his ignorance." Hiei muttered.

"I'd bet on his pride." Nobunaga stated rubbing his temples. He could feel another migrane coming on. All this nonsense couldn't be good for him.

Byakko raised an eyebrow at only Kuwabara walking toward him. "Only one will fight?" Suddenly he began to laugh. "This is so amusing that I can't even get angry!"

Kuwabara yelled at the demon getting his attention. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Byakko smirked and ran a hand through his mane. "Hehe. Don't make me laugh any more than I have at your pathetic display human. Against something like you I don't even need to lift a finger. Byakko grabbed four strands of fur from his mane and tossed then toward Kuwabara. The strands then transformed to become four hidieous beasts. "Let's see how well you do against my pets. You'll regret your decision to fight me when you are sent to your death!"

Kuwabara screamed in surprise and shock when one of the beasts attacked him and caused blood to spurt out of his shoulder and cheek. "Damn you! SPIRIT SWORD!" He yelled summoning his blade.

Byakko laughed cruelly. "So this filthy pest knows how to wield such a weapon?" he said referring to the use of spirit energy as a weapon. "It doesn't matter though! My pets will tear you apart before you can even move!" Two more beasts attacked the human who did the only defense he could at the moment: He swung his spirit sword at them. However he only got bloodier as a result.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as they wandered toward the human. "it doesn't look as if the fool will last much longer."

Yusuke shouted. "KUWABARA LET ME DO IT! MY SHOT GUN MIGHT BE ABLE TO HIT THE OTHER BEASTS! YOU MIGHT NOT STAND A CHANCE!"

Byakko cackled at the group as Kuwabara kept trying to fight the beasts off. "It doesn't matter if you try to help him or if you attack all at once. I will make sure you all perish!"

Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke's plea to let him switch. "I'm gonna defeat him Urameshi! Just watch! If you even think about cutting in I'll kill you myself!" he threatened.

"It might just be best to let him fight." Nobunaga said and Yusuke turned to him disbelievingly. "Are you crazy!? He's gonna get himself killed!"

Nobunaga just looked at him and Yusuke found himself looking at eyes not filled with irritation but wisdom and calm. "You don't give him enough credit. He's foolish but he's not that entirely stupid. He knows what's at stake here."

Yusuke just stayed silent and then went back to watching his friend struggle against the demon beasts.

"BEASTS! TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! HIS HEAD AND TORSO WILL BE LEFT FOR ME!" Byakko yelled.

That seemed to tick Kuwabara off as he began to yell "It took me a while to get my energy back. Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you have my arms and legs just like that?" he said referring to when his arm was broken by the demon Rando.

"KUWABARA! DON'T PUSH IT! I TOLD YOU YOU! SWITCH WITH ME! YOUR SWORD'S NOT GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO FINISH OFF THOSE MONSTERS ALL AT ONCE!" Yusuke yelled trying to talk some sense into the other human.

Kuwabara looked back to the group and it looked as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. "That's right!" He said and he began running toward them.

Byakko was confused for a moment before he began to laugh at Kuwabara running. "So you decided to go back to your team? Hah! It doesn't matter though! TEAR THEM TO PIECES!"

However before Kuwabara got to the group he steered himself toward a pillar with the beasts chasing after him. He glared at the tiger demon before yelling. "WHO THE HELL SAYS I'M RUNNING AWAY!? I WAS JUST LEADING THEM WHERE I WANTED! SWORD GET LONGER!" The sword went through each beast in a clean shot and they were skewered together in a line.

Byakko was stunned as was the rest of the group. "W-what?"

Kuwabara smirked. "I ONLY RAN THIS WAY SO THAT I COULD GET THEM INTO LINE!"

Byakko grew angry again. "You are a fool! My beasts will not be killed by the likes of you so easily! ATTACK HIM!" He ordered and the demons began to run toward Kuwabara with their claws ready to dig into his flesh. Kuwabara started running around the pillar with the beasts chasing him forming a circle.

"Wait what the hell is he doing?" Yusuke said sweatdropping. The others looked just as confused and Nobunaga answered. "What the f*** makes you think that the rest of us know?" He rubbed the back of his neck confused at the display.

"Try this on for size!" Kuwabara yelled as he grabbed both ends of the sword and linked them together chaining the beasts. "Anyone want roasted monster?" He joked.

Hiei glanced at Kuwabara and his linked sword. "To have linked your sword together...Such odd ideas."

Kuwabara looked up triumphantly at Byakko. "So big monster, ready to come down and fight me for real? BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT!" He pointed at the tiger.

Byakko just became angrier and his muscles began to bulge. "THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF!

"Are you gonna come down and fight me or what!" Kuwabara yelled at the demon getting tired of waiting.

"Kuwabara don't push it." Yusuke muttered as the other human kept trying to taunt the demon.

A hand came onto his shoulder and he looked up to find Nobunaga shaking his head. "Forget it. The guy's not going to listen to reason at all. Might just be best to wait until Byakko get's pissed enough to come down and fight. Have to admit though this is kinda amusing."

Yusuke gave him a deadpan expression at the 'amusing' comment but supposed his could understand the reasoning part. From behind the two Kurama and Hiei were watching as well. Kurama with worry about the orange haired human and Hiei with disinterest.

Hiei spoke. "You said you may know his identity?" He was referring to the identity of Nobunaga.

Kurama closed his eyes as he began to speak. "I do not necesarrily know what type of being Nobunaga is but I did say that I have a theory Hiei. Have you ever heard the story of the Witch Queen Nataku?"

"Hmph. You speak of the witch who bonded with a shinigami correct?" He tsked at it. He had heard of the story and was displeased at how the legendary 'Witch Queen' had fallen. "Her 'love' for the shinigami was what led to her execution as well as his. I am well aware of that tale. What does it have to do with this?"

Kurama merely glanced at him before his eyes roamed over to Nobunaga who was still speaking with Yusuke. "They say that she and the shinigami conceived a child who held the power of both witch and reaper. A child forbidden to exist. As a result the child was known as the 'Exile of Worlds' by all realms. The spirit realm wanted to erase it from existence whereas those of the demon realm wished to devour it's soul, believing that it would give them an insurmountable amount of power. However when both were caught there was no child to be seen with them. Neither would disclose the location of the child and brought the secret with them to their graves. Those who have gone and searched for the exile have never returned and there is no record of any sort about what the exile may look like." He finished and them turned to Hiei who was digesting the information.

"You believe that it is him." Hiei summed it up.

Kurama nodded and took in Nobunaga's appearance. The body of a young man in his late teens, hair black like ink and skin white as snow. His eyes were what really brought attention though. His right eye brown like rich earth that appeared to scorch when he became angered and his left eye like looking into an abyss of frost and darkness. The left was hidden by long bangs framing a delicate looking face but he knew that boy was anything but delicate. His clothing this time revealed that he had a rather lanky frame and muscle showed even if it seemed slight. Kurama's eyes roamed down to the boy's neck and unblemished skin exposed that he suddenly had the urge to taste.

_I will make him mine you know. _Yoko's voice resonated within the confines of Kurama's mind. Kurama's eyes widened and his body stiffened. _**You will not lay a hand on him if I can do anything about it Yoko. He will not be another one of your lovers nor will I let you devour his soul.**_ Kurama argued in his mind. Though Yoko was a part of him he was a tad bit ashamed as well. Yoko had his string of lovers over time and had been a bloodthristy bandit wanting power and wealth. He wouldn't lie about his attraction to the other male though. Nobunaga was certainly attractive and his surly disposition, rather than off putting, only seemed to add to his boyish charm. It was actually rather cute. _**I will not let you near him Yoko. What you seek may very well only be physical contact and whatever power he may contain.**_

Yoko only scoffed at the thought. _How long will you keep lying to yourself? It is not his power that neither I nor you crave. You know just as well as I do that there is more than a physical attraction to him. His is easy on the eyes though I will give him that. I wouldn't mind hearing a few moans come out of that mouth myself. _Kurama had the decency to blush slightly but kept quiet and Yoko said nothing more. The fox was brought out of his musings when Byakko finally came down from his perch. From the looks of it the tiger had also increased in size somehow and towered over Kuwabara.

"He looks even taller now..." Yusuke trailed off and looked at his friend worried.

Byakko pointed a clawed hand at Kuwabara. "That sword of yours will do nothing against me!" he boasted "Even if it is your only formidable weapon the chances of winning against me are zero!"

Kuwabara got into a stance and ran at Byakko with his sword ready to strike. "Whether it's of use or not against you...Then let's test it out!" He yelled and began to strike Byakko with exceptionally well timed hits.

Hiei began to comment. "Though he is doing well against him it seems like the buffoon is getting more tired than Byakko."

Kuwabara began to pant. "Damn... I'm getting tired but he isn't countering...Not only that but he lookss bigger than before..."

Nobunaga then noticed something odd. "Wait...is it just me or is Kuwabara losing more energy than normal..."

Kurama gasped in realization. "So that's what he's been planning!"

Yusuke looked at him in exasperation. "Well tell us then! Don't leave the rest of us in the dark!"

"Look at the sword and tell me what you see." Nobunaga said pointing to Kuwabara's sword. Yusuke's eyes widened. "I-IT'S SHRINKING!"

"It seems that Byakko has the ability to drain energy. He's draining Kuwabara of his and transfering it to use it as his own." the fox explained.

Byakko cackled as Kuwabara seemed to realize what was happening to him. "So what will you do now? Abandon your sword and fight bare-handed?"

Kuwabara glared at the demon. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" He yelled and made his sword bigger again charging his way toward the demon.

Yusuke tried to talk sense into his friend again. "FORGET ABOUT IT KUWABARA!"

Kurama backed him up trying to talk sense into the other human. "You're only giving him more of your energy!"

Kuwabara grit his teeth and thrust his sword at the demon. Byakko roared. "Fool!" Kuwabara's sword landed on his shoulder and then sparks began to surround the human. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and he fell back to the ground as Byakko grew another size.

Byakko looked amazed as Kuwabara slowly began to stand. Nobunaga looked impressed as well. It had been a long time since he had seen a human with such determination.

Kuwabara stood up and looked defiantly at the tiger demon. "It's not over yet!" He cried going into a fighting stance.

Yusuke gasped. "His sword's only about as long as a short sword!" Nobunaga nodded grimly. "Byakko's absorbed most of Kuwabara's energy now. This will be crucial for him."

Kuwabara was now sensing exactly how much energy had been drained from him and stumbled a little which didn't escape the notice of Byakko who cackled stepping closer to him. "Heh...Feeling drained now? Believe me human, THE HORROR IS ONLY JUST BEGINNING!" With that the demon grew larger still and sent a fist straight at Kuwabara's jaw. Blood spurted through clenched teeth as Kuwabara was sent flying to a wall. Byakko cackled. "I'll make sure you die slowly. It will be a good exercise for me after all. I'll eat your flesh as soon as I digest your energy!"

Yusuke couldn't hold back any longer. "If he stays in this fight he's going to die for sure! I'm going in!" He was stopped by Kurama's hand though and looked at the demon in exasperated questioning. "What the hell is it now!? If we don't do something soon Kuwabara's gonna get himself killed!" He yelled at the fox angrily.

"Please wait a moment Yusuke. There is one more move that Kuwabara may be able to pull off. Byakko's body is at it's limit of expansion. If Kuwabara realizes this..." He trailed off.

Nobunaga whipped his head to Kurama and looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Kurama I have to agree with Yusuke on this. What you're thinking of is suicidal to Kuwabara. If it fails he's going to definitely lose his life."

Yusuke glared at both of them. "I am not going to let him die like this. He has to switch out." Before he could do anything though the group watched as Kuwabara stood up again wiping the blood from his mouth and mumbling something that none of them could hear. Byakko laughed again. "Saying your last wishes are we?" he raised his claws prepared to give one final blow and kill the human. "I'll fufill those wishes then and let you die!" He struck his claws down on Kuwabara. "YOUR LIFE WILL BE MINE!" Just as he thrust down his claws, Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and stabbed it into Byakko's stomach making him gasp.

"I'll give you all my remaining energy!" He yelled digging the sword even further into the demon's stomach.

Yusuke feared for his friend's life. "KUWABARA'S GONE INSANE! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

The sword soon disappeared and Kuwabara fell back onto the ground his body remaining still.

Byakko cackled and brought his foot up. "Hehe...Giving me the last of your spirit energy was a fatal move on your part. It's going to make it easier for me to kill you now! FIRST OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He yelled.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN!" Yusuke yelled out ready to inlfict pain on the tiger demon. He was stopped by Nobunaga grabbing his arm though. "Hang on something's odd about Byakko."

Nobunaga's words rang true as disgusting gurgling noises rang from the demon's potbelly stomach. From the looks of it he looked like he was going to be sick.

Byakko clutched his stomach his eyes widening. "W-what's going on!?" He yelled out. It looked as if the spirit energy was trying to burst out of his stomach.

Kuwabara slowly sat up and grinned at the out come of his attack. "Just like I predicted!"

Yusuke grinned with relief. "Kuwabara you're alright!" Then the energy that was in Byakko suddenly burst out sending the demon sky high.

Kurama chuckled as the demon was sent flying. "It seems that Kuwabara's energy exceed the limit that Byakko could take in."

Nobunaga whistled. "That's an understatement fox. He looks like a hot air balloon that popped." He chuckled not seeing Kurama blush slightly at the grin he gave.

Kuwabara smirked. "Better breathe in some of that spirit energy that got released and get my strength back." He said trying to breath in.

Kurama smiled. "You're already beginning to get some of your energy back." Right after he said that the group could see Byakko's body drop from the sky and into the castle.

Yusuke grinned laughing. "HAH! Serves the bastard right!" His cheers were cut short though when they saw a body rise up. Byakko had somehow risen again! It seemed that the spirit energy had also caused him to go back to his original form when the battle had first begun.

"HOW THE HELL IS HE UP AGAIN! WHAT DOES HE HAVE AN IMMORTAL BODY TOO!?" Yusuke screamed in shock.

Nobunaga rubbed his forehead feeling another headache come on again. "I guess that myth about cats having nine lives applies to feline demons too."

Byakko smirked looking down at the shocked group. "I admit that I am touched by your fighting. An impressive display regardless of how much your life was hanging by a mere thread. To show you my appreciation I invite you to my room! THE HOUSE OF HORROR!"

A/N: Ok I'm stopping here. This took me a while to write because I was doing this, babysitting my little brother and doing chores. *Sighs* I would've finished this last night but there was a thunder storm was going on and my brother was freaking out so I had to saty with him til he fell asleep and I wound up falling asleep too. So sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you all in the next one!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	8. Kuwabara vs Byakko part 2

Okay here is chapter 8 of the exile! thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited my story! Please remember to review and no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my OC. Also some spells/ summonings/ items will be used from the game Bravely Default throughout the story. Not all of them but some will be used because of their sheer awesomeness.

Chapter 8: Kuwabara vs. Byakko part 2

As the group walked through the hallway to face Byakko in his domain Yusuke kept trying to disuade Kuwabara from fighting again. However the stubborn human kept refusing to back down.

"Kuwabara will you just listen?!" Yusuke seethed frustrated. "You barely made it out the first time fighting that thing. You fight it again and you might just croak!"

Nobunaga and Kurama also tried to talk sense into the other human but to no avail. "Kuwabara please you may just wind up dying against Byakko if you fight him a second time."

"They're both right dumbass. You may be getting your energy back but you've barely got enough to fight against that overgrown pussy cat. If anything I'll fight him this time." Nobunaga suggested. Kuwabara might have gotten some of his energy back but his injuries would most likely hinder his fighting abilities. Nobunaga had gone to heal him but the guy flat out refused saying that he had to finish the demon off as fast as possible to which Nobunaga rolled his eyes.

"I told you, this is my fight so don't pull me out of it" he turned toward Yusuke and Kurama. "and don't fight my battles." He finished looking over at Nobunaga.

"Again I'm betting your pride's gonna kill you one of these days." Nobunaga stated dryly. "Fine go ahead and fight. When you start feeling drained though don't come crying to any of us." he waved a hand dismissively at the orange haired human who ignored his statement.

With that they kept walking and Yusuke began to whisper to the exile. "Why did you say that? When we get to the room one of us could fight Byakko instead."

Nobunaga sighed and just gave him a look a that said 'Do you really think it will be that easy to do?' "You're forgetting Yusuke. For Kuwabara this isn't just about saving the city. To him his pride as a fighter and man is on the line here. He feels that if one of us fights this battle instead of him he's going to lose his worth. It might be wise to just let him fight and then help out if things get too out of hand." He muttered.

"Damn it the idiot's too stubborn to think this through." Yusuke muttered.

"Nobunaga let out an amused snort at this statement. "Yea got to hand to him. He's even more pigheaded than you are."

"WHY YOU-" Yusuke began to yell at the other male but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Wait is it getting hot in here or am I the only one feeling it?" he muttered beginning to sweat.

The group began to feel the room become warmer as the hallway turned cavernous and they entered the room of Byakko. They were greeted by the sight of Byakko standing on one of many pillars in the room. The real shocker was that the bottom of the room was covered in molten lava.

"Holy s***!" Yusuke yelled out as he stared at the lava covering the bottom of the battleground.

"It's not too late to back down." Nobunaga muttered to the other human who began sweating bullets again as the piece of fabric he dropped into the lava disintegrated before even touching it.

Kuwabara only shook his head. "I said I was gonna fight this guy and I'm gonna finish the job. Don't even think about cutting in." the human stated.

"Interesting don't you think?" Byakko spoke. "This is my playroom." The tiger demon was standing on his pillar and smirking at the group. He looked as if he hadn't even fought.

"He's still alive and kicking!" Kuwabara yelled out flabbergasted.

"Truly a monster..." Yusuke trailed off in horrified awe.

"Hehe. As you can see the entire floor of the room is covered in lava that will disinigrate your bones once you fall in." he explained the smirk never leaving his fur covered face. "Now who has the most guts to come and fight me."

Kuwabara was about to get on the pillar closest to him when Nobunaga stopped him.

"I already told you I'm not letting anyone fight my battle." Kuwabara growled.

Nobunaga just gave him a pointed look that said 'shut up and reached into one of his pockets pulling out a small vial filled with an orange liquid. "Before you go in all suicidal drink this."

Kuwabara looked at the vial with uncertainty. "It's not gonna kill you. I assure you it's gonna do the opposite." the exile assured him. Kuwabara drank the liquid and nothing happened. All of a sudden the human could see something like smoke coming off one of his cuts and looked down in alarm.

He was amazed though to see that the cut wasn't burning but closing itself up. Yusuke and Kurama looked in amazement as the gashes, bruises and cuts on Kuwabara's skin began to stitch themselves together and heal.

Kuwabara looked at the exile in shock. His wounds had sealed up and it felt like his strength was returning to him little by little "It only healed your wounds. Your energy on the other hand is still pretty low so I suggest finding another way to take the bastard down." Nobunaga explained nonchalantly. Kuwabara nodded thankfulness in his eyes.

Yusuke turned to the exile. "What the hell did you give him?"

Nobunaga only crossed his arms and smirked glancing at Yusuke. "I'm 715 years old human. I should know how to make a decent healing remedy by now. The one of I gave him is made with a plant called Phoenix Down. It's an extinct plant in the Makai that can heal practically any wound and honestly the guy needed it." He explained.

Kurama and Hiei both looked at the male in shock. He was right about the plant being extinct to the Makai. The only question in their minds though was how he could have acquired such a rare thing.

The group was quickly brought back to the impending fight however. "What's the matter lost your nerve scum?" The tiger demon taunted.

"Gimmie a second I'm climbing down now!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped down to a pillar only for the edge he landed on to crack and make him lose his footing. The group tensed but they sighed in collected relief as the human remained hanging onto the pillar and hoisted himself up.

"Kuwabara! Are you sure you don't want to swtich?" Yusuke called out.

"SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACT! AN ACT!" Kuwabara yelled back standing up and turning to glare at the detective.

"He almost got himself killed before the battle even began." Nobunaga sighed feeling another headache come on. He seemed to be getting a lot of them today.

"Hmph. He's done well I'll admit but his stubborness may be his downfall." Hiei muttered in response.

"...We still betting on what's gonna kill him?" Nobunaga asked.

"Do you have anything to wager?" Hiei glanced at the 'young' man disinterested.

"I'll think something." Kurama could only sigh in exasperation at the conversation the two were having and sweatdropped.

"Damn it's hot in here..." Kuwabara muttered taking his school jacket off and tossing it to the side. He then summoned his spirit sword.

"This time I'm gonna put you away for good!" He called out to the demon.

Byakko grinned maliciously. "Very well then. Allow me to show you my greatest secret technique."

"Secret technique?" Kuwabara muttered in confusion.

Kuwabara and the rest of the group looked on as Byakko clenched his fists and spiritual energy began to crackle around him. It looked as if the tiger was preparing to roar. Byakko grabbed his throat and energy could be seen collecting inside.

"What the hell...?" Nobunaga said his eyes widening.

"That technique..." Kurama said in realization.

"It couldn't be..." Hiei muttered.

"BEHOLD! MY FIREBALL ATTACK!" Byakko yelled as an energy ball shot out of his throat and made it's way toward Kuwabara.

"KUWABARA DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Kurama yelled out to the human as he had been ready to hit it with his sword like a baseball. Kuwabara jumped out the way onto another pillar just as the energy ball hit the one he had been standing on. The human watched in shock as the pillar disintegrated.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!?" He turned back toward the tiger demon who smirked.

"That was my fireball attack. A super oscillating howl that will turn anything it touches into nothing but dust."

Hiei looked down at the fight. "I had heard that there was a demon who could fire sonic blasts that disintegrate anything that they touch. But to think that it could have been Byakko..."

"So Kuwabara can't even touch them with his spirit sword?" Yusuke muttered.

Nobunaga shook his head. "No. It's most likely that even if the blast only touched his sword he would lose even more of his energy."

Hiei spoke again. "If it touches him it's all over. The only thing you can do to counter it is run. I have a feeling that that is what Byakko is planning to have him do." He looked to the rest of the pillars.

"Bastard..." Kuwabara muttered at the tiger who smirked in return. "THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Byakko began to fire several blasts at Kuwabara who cold only hop from pillar to pillar as they were hit and destroyed.

"So long as he doesn't hit me I'll be ok." Kuwabara muttered and barely made it out of they way as another blast came his way. Kuwabara leapt toward Byakko who summoned his energy and shaped it into four blades throwing them at Kuwabara. The human had no time to dodge and the blades struck him causing him to stumble a bit.

"Kuwabara are you alright?" Yusuke called out concerned for the life of his friend.

Byakko laughed. "Dropped your guard? Or did you not have time to avoid them?"

Kuwabara only smirked at the demon. "I was just giving you a handicap. That big mouth of yours makes you look pretty undignified."

Byakko grew angry at the insult. "What do you hope to do in your condition. I've run you completely ragged!"

Kuwabara got into a fighting position. "I won't be satisfied until I beat you with my own two hands."

Byakko just kept talking. "It seems you haven't taken note of your own situation. Look around you!"

Hiei had been right. Byakko had destroyed all the pillars in Kuwabara's range save for the one the human was standing on and a second one. He was going to either disintegrate Kuwabara himself or let the lava do it.

"The only thing you can do now is come at me. However the only way to do that is by jumping on that foothold." Byakko said and Kuwabara's eyes wandered to the last pillar on his side and he grimanced.

"If I destroy that foot hold there will be no where left for you to run. All that will remain is for you to wait for death." Byakko grinned in sadistic glee as Kuwabara made the slightest move to get to the pillar and destroyed it leaving Kuwabara stranded.

"Too slow human. Have you given up yet? Or have you become so frightened that you can't say a word?" Byakko taunted him.

The rest of them stood. Finally Kurama spoke. "Shall we go?" He said.

"We don't have much of a choice." Hiei stated.

"Yea we need to get there as fast as possible." Nobunaga agreed ready to shift in order to get to Kuwabara.

"Hold it!" Kuwabara yelled out to them "I told you this is my battle! Don't go pulling anything that I don't need!"

Nobunaga got a stressmark and finally blew his lid fangs appearing and fire bursting from his hands so hotly that it became sparks of lightning. Yusuke jumped back in shock while Hiei, who had seen the male's temper rising, merely stepped away.

"YOU DUMBASS! ARE YOU F***ING BLIND TO THE SITUATION THAT YOU'RE IN!? THAT'S IT WHEN YOU FINISH THIS SON OF A BITCH I'M RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS MYSELF!" He yelled and his eyes raging with a beyond angry fire. Kurama put a hand on the exile's shoulder and began trying to calm him down. He was surprised that the other male's hands weren't burning from the intensity of his power.

"Nobunaga please calm down. I understand your frustration but you said so yourself. It may be wise to let him fight the battle alone. Kuwabara's stubborness is keeping him from asking for assistance." Nobunaga was still seething. _He may respond to you squeezing his shoulder._ Yoko suggested. Kurama would have blocked him out but it was better than nothing. He gave Nobunaga a comforting squeeze in the shoulder still talking to him and almost immediately the male began to calm down a bit. The lightning in his palms receeded but his fangs were still elongated. Kurama sighed with relief. At least he had calmed down some. _You're welcome_. Yoko muttered and remained quiet again.

"Still he's got a point even in this situation Kuwabara's still saying that." Yusuke muttered.

"I agree. He can't still have a plan can he?" Kurama spoke.

"Hmph. There's no way he could." Hiei spoke.

Kuwabara began to speak to Byakko. "Nothing's gonna interfere with this so let's have some fun."

"If that's the case then I'll let you have your fun in death!" Byakko began concentrate in sending another blast toward Kuwabara.

"He's going to jump!" exclaimed Kurama.

The others watched as Kuwabara jumped and fell toward the lava. "S**T! He's not gonna make it!" Nobunaga yelled about to transform himself so he could catch the human.

"What a shame! You only had another five meters!" Byakko laughed until he along with the others gaped in shock. It turned out that Kuwabara had been aiming for the stump left of the last pillar and extended his sword into a pole of sorts to launch himself toward Byakko.

"N-no way!" Were Byakko's last words as Kuwabara punched him sending the demon into the lava to burn. However Kuwabara had misjudged the landing and began to fall toward the lava himself.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled but then felt a sudden gust of wind as did Hiei and Kurama. The three looked to find Nobunaga gone. As they turned expecting to see Kuwabara fall in a figure grabbed him. Large black feathered wings unfurled before the two could hit the lava and flew to the pillar. The winged figure being Nobunaga himself. It turned out that the exile had used his speed to get to the area and created working wings from his own energy in order to fly down and save Kuwabara.

Kuwabara thought he was going to hit the lava until he felt a pair of hands grab his arms. He watched as his feet got farther from the lava and land on the pillar. Kuwabara turned around and was surprised to see mismatched eyes boring into his own annoyed. The eyes belonging to a ticked off Nobunaga.

"You just had to keep denying our help even though we told you you might get killed. Well kudos for actually doing it. And this" Nobunaga punched the human in the face. not hard enough to break it but enough for him to stumble to the ground and leave a mark. "Is for being a dumbass." The exile finished wings folding behind his back.

"Kuwabara was stunned into silence as he took in the great wings on Nobunaga's back. He then blurted out "Are you an angel or something?"

Nobunaga tsked. "Far from it Kuwabara." He said and turned around to the stunned ones. "OI! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET HERE WITH THE SURROUNDING PILLARS?" He called out and after he said that the remaining three seemed to break out of a trance and hopped from pillar to pillar over to the two.

Yusuke was the first to speak. "How the hell...?" He trailed off staring at the folded wings on Nobunaga's back. He walked up to him and looked at the wings closely. "Are those real?" He muttered plucking a black feather making Nobunaga wince a little.

"Ow... Hey don't go doing that idiot." He muttered. In Yusuke's hands the black feather began to disappear and become a purple mist which retreated back to Nobunaga.

"Shape-shifting..." Kurama muttered in awe as he looked at the wings in fascination. He had heard that wielders of witchcraft were capable of transforming parts of their bodies or completely but had never seen it first hand until now. _**Like a dark angel...**_ he thought as Nobunaga's wings began to turn into the same purple mist and retreat into him._Truly a magnificent creature_ Yoko muttered in his mind as Nobunaga told them to hurry up so that they could keep moving.

Kurama did not argue with Yoko. The power the male had shown them was truly something else. The silence was then ruined by Yoko as he mummered _He would make a fine angel of passion wouldn't he. _He was immediately silenced by a blushing Kurama. _**Yoko you will not lay a hand on him**_. Kurama immediately blocked him.

As they made it to the rest of the tunnel Kuwabara was hit in the face again. This time by Yusuke. "YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" He yelled as he began to pummel the other human for his stupidity. The other three watched. Kurama in light amusement, Hiei in disinterest, and Nobunaga in annoyance.

"Someone tell me why the hell Koenma hired him?" Nobunaga asked raising an eyebrow at the fight as Kurama went to go break it up.

"Hmph. Who really knows." Hiei stated turning and walking ahead.

Nobunaga turned back to the three. Kurama had successfully broken the fight but Yusuke had still done a number on Kuwabara. He sighed and followed Hiei. These people were irritating and gave him a massive migraine _But maybe..._ he thought _Maybe they aren't so bad as I had perceived them before._

A/N: And there is chapter 8! I want to apologize in advance if Yoko sounded a little weird but he is the original demon form of Kurama so I figured that he would be portrayed with more of a seducter's way of thinking if you get what I mean. So any way onto the next chapter. See you all then.

Ja'ne-Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	9. Hiei vs Seiryuu

Ok guys sorry about the update being late but I spent Sunday fishing with my family and we're going to Maine today so it's going to be an eight hour drive over there. Yeesh... At least I get to spend most of the car ride writing the chapters for my stories. Speaking of which, .3979, please refrain from coming for me! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE MAN!

Anyway here is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own YuYu Hakusho. I only own my OCs

Chapter 9: Hiei vs. Seiryuu

The group was finally able to get out of Byakko's lava covered lair and move onto the next saint beast. They finally came to a corridor that led to a room containing six doors.

"So which one's the right way?" Nobunaga wondered. It was too dark to see anything and he couldn't sense any danger at the moment. The two demons in their team came with the same result.

"Alright Kuwabara which door should we take?" Yusuke asked the other human.

Kuwabara scratched his temple and a low hum could be heard from him. "Second door from the right." he said almost instantly causing Hiei to question him and Nobunaga to raise an eyebrow.

"Well you heard the man! Let's go!" Yusuke said and was immediately questioned by Hiei.

"Do you really believe we can trust this fool?" Hiei asked skeptically.

Kuwabara smirked giving the smaller demon a thumbs up. "Don't look down on me hamster legs! Maze walking and trap avoiding are my specialties!" he declared causing Nobunaga to pipe up.

"If that's the case then why didn't you use it when you were surrounded by lava?" He questioned with a placid look of doubt on his face further causing the human's temper to flair and hurt his ego.

"WHY YOU-!" Kuwabara was stopped though as they felt the room get colder and he began a new rant. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled out rubbing his arms furiously and shivering. "WHEN THE HELL DID IT GET SO COLD IN HERE!?"

Nobunaga began holding his arms together and shivered as well. "Have to agree with him it's freezing in here!" he exclaimed blowing warm air into his hands and trying to get more circulation in his blood.

They came to a large door that had two extremely detailed dragons on either side of it. Yusuke let out a low whistle. "Yikes! Take a look at those two!"

Nobunaga nodded his agreement. "Yeah. They look like Manfuku when he used to go into full form." he mumbled thinking back to the Tongu and one of the members who had a dragon's features..

"What did you say Nobunaga?" Kurama asked hearing him mumble at the end.

"Nothing you'll find worth hearing about fox." The male spoke still rubbing his arms. Kurama looked at him in concern. It was rather cold so that meant that Seiryuu was probably behind the door. Yoko spoke again much to the red head's annoyance. _I bet I could warm him up in a heartbeat._ He purred making Kurama feel as if his cheeks were on fire. _**Yoko please, just refrain from speaking about Nobunaga like that again! I would to end this mission without any more of your commentary!**_

"Are you alright?" Nobunaga's voice startled him. Kurama turned to find the exile staring at him quizically. "You've been turning red and staring into to space each time we get somewhere." He explained.

Kurama quickly tried to explain himself out of it much to Yoko's amusement. "I'm perfectly fine Nobunaga. I believe your eyes might be playing tricks on you."

Nobunaga on the other hand was not convinced. "My soul is quite wisened much like yours and Hiei's fox. I'm not stupid. I'll let it go but I can see through your lie. I hope you know that."

Kurama's heart quickened. He honestly did not wish for the other male to know that he was arguing with the bandit trapped in his mind over their attraction to said male.

"So how much do you want to bet the next saint beast is in here?" Yusuke muttered.

Kurama spoke up answering his question. "It is without a doubt that this is the room of Seiryuu. The spirit energy emanating from behind the door is greater than the two from before. They could all feel the hair standing from their necks at the amount.

_He's definitely got some serious power. I'll give him that. We can't go in charging. That's the qiuckest way to die._Nobunaga thought preparing himself for a fight.

Suddenly the door opened shocking them. Inside in the middle of the room stood a tall blue man wearing oriental clothing in blue with red seams and a dragon encircling his shirt. Unlike the other two before him he only had black hair jutting out from under his hat and a gotee. He then began to speak.

"Your evil deeds have greatly angered Lord Suzaku." He said frowing at the five.

Nobunaga frowned greatly at this and rolled his eyes. "Our evil deeds? Who the hell is the villain here?"

"You will not continue your journey any longer and none of you will die in one piece either I'm afraid." Seiryuu spoke again.

This ticked Kuwabara off. "This guy's so full of himself..."

Seiryuu seemed to pause and his frown became deeper. "It seems that we have an uninvited... guest."

Nobunaga began to wonder what the demon meant by that but then he sense an all but too familiar spiritual pressure and facepalmed. "You've got to be f***ing s**ting me..."

The door behind them opened and a screeching sound followed. "Wait what was that screech?" Kuwabara asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"It came from the direction that we came from." Kurama muttered and his eyes along with everyone else's in the group widen considerably as the charred body of Byakko slowly limped in.

"THE F**K!? HOW!?" Yusuke yelled out.

"WAIT BUT THAT LAVA SHOULD OF KILLED HIM ON THE SPOT! I BARELY MADE IT!" Kuwabara yelled out in disbelief as the tiger demon limped inside toward Seiryuu.

Nobunaga rubbed his temples "So I guess I was right about the whole nine lives thing..."

Kurama scolded him slightly. "Nobunaga now is not the time to say such things." Inwardly he had to agree with him though. It seemed that Byakko had more than one life to spare.

"H-help me..." The tiger begged Seiryuu. "Seiryuu... I beg of you... Please...s-spare me some... energy... I'll repay you for you kindness... after I recover..." Byakko could barely stand as the plunge into the lava took it's toll on him.

Seiryuu however only scoffed in disgust at his injured 'comrade'. "Hmph... You're nothing but a disgrace... It's disgraceful for you to even be alive right now."

"S-Seiryuu..." Byakko begged

"What the hell is he saying?" Yusuke muttered surprised at the blue clad demon's demeanor toward the tiger. Shouldn't he help him?

Nobunaga only tsked at this behavior. He had seen it countless time among both humans and demons alike. _Demon or human it doesn't matter. They will always cut off the weak link without mercy._ He thought. This didn't even faze him yet he noticed that it seemed to faze Hiei of all people who he could see was clenching his fists though his face remained passive for the most part.

"You're of now use to us now." Seiryuu stated nonchantly as he raised his hand and got into a stance. "You're existance right now is basically unnecessary."

Byakko's face went from begging to terrified. "That stance...no...PLEASE SEIRYUU I BEG YOU DON'T!" He screamed pleading the demon to stop whatever it was he was going to do before it began.

"ZERO DEGREE ICE DRAGON!" he yelled and they almost couldn't see it but Seiryuu fired countless punches that seemed to freeze Byakko upon contact. Seiryuu then aimed a kick at Byakko's body shattering it into millions of small fragments from the impact and the tiger demon's decapitated head rolled toward the group.

"What the..." Yusuke muttered while in awe began to boil with anger at the demon's actions. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" He yelled out.

Seiryuu merely scoffed at the detective's words. "You're strange. He was you're enemy and yet you're defending him."

"THAT GUY WAS YOUR COMRADE!" Kuwabara yelled as well angered that he could kill his teammate just like that.

Nobunaga's eyes narrowed dangerously almost into slits. It was one thing to kill but no one deserved to be disgraced like that. Not even Byakko.

"The fool was merely a pawn. I hit him with hundreds of jabs at zero degrees in a split second freezing him on impact. Only master Suzaku is strong enough to endure this move. I wonder though...How long will it take for me to freeze you all and kill you..." His eyes trailed to Nobunaga whose glare became even darker.

"We have no use for weakling among our ranks.

Nobunaga only flipped the bird at him in response. Kurama could hear Yoko growl about Nobunaga being his and marking him if he had to do it. Kurama though didn't listen and glared at the demon as well. "They have no sense of comradship at all."

Nobunaga tsked at the fox's response. "What do you expect? Loyalty has no place among them. Power, greed and hunger are the only things that keep them from tearing each other's throats out."

"THAT'S IT!" Yusuke yelled. "I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS BASTARD!" He was about to head toward the demon when Hiei stopped him.

"Wait." He said giving the ice demon a death glare that meant certain death. "Save your anger for the last of the beasts." He said and walked up to Seiryuu who merely laughed as he removed his cloak and covered the head of Byakko.

"The last of the beasts?" Yusuleke questioned and Nobunaga have him his answer.

"We're giving you the pleasure of taking down Suzaku. The one before him is mine to defeat understand?" He said and his eyes sparked with an anger that Yusuke had never seen in him before. This one said he would kill those who stood in the way.

"crystal clear..." Yusuke muttered and turned back to impending battle.

"and what do you think you're doing Hiei? Do you pity this pathetic excuse for a demon as well? I thought you to be like us. Walking the path of evil." Seiryuu taunted but Hiei let glaring and put a hand on his sword.

Hiei is conflicted it seems." Kurama muttered.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"There once was a time where Hiei would have done the same as Seiryuu. He follows a code with complex rules and it seems that Seiryuu has struck a cord within him. Hiei is emitting a great amount of spiritual energy early on. Truth be told this is the first time I have ever seen him do this." The fox explained.

Seiryuu surrounded himself with his icy aura and glared at Hiei. "You will regret ever battling me. ALLOW ME THE PLEASURE OF ENDING YOUR LIFE!" He yelled charging himself toward Hiei who merely fell back into a a defensive position.

The remaining four fell into shock as Hiei, in blinding speed, sliced Seiryuu into pieces before the ice demon could even touch him. "I never want to see your face again." He spat at the now dead demon.

"Wh-when the f**k did he start chopping!?" Kuwabara yelled out flabbergasted that the battle had ended that quickly."I didn't even see anything!"

Kurama chuckled at the human. "Don't worry Kuwabara. I only saw the flash of the blade myself. You're not alone."

Nobunaga didn't say anything. He had seen at least seen 12. Kuwabara had been right. He had hardly been able to keep up with the speed of Hiei's blade. He certainly lived up to his title of a swordsman.

"It's official! The shrimp's cooler than I have him credit for!" Kuwabara said.

"Damn! Hiei you won hands down!" Yusuke yelled going towards the demon.

"I have to agree Hiei. How many times did you actually cut into him though? I counted 12 before losing track." Nobunaga asked smirking.

"Sixteen." Hiei muttered

"Sixteen?! Man, I lost track after seven or eight!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I only saw the flash of the blade." Kurama put in.

"I only saw him move and the battle was already over." Kuwabara muttered sulking a little.

"Damn you really are good at this!" Yusuke grinned at the sword wielding demon. "I'll really be finished if we fight another round again!" He said laughing.

"Maybe." Hiei only said and put his cloak back on and the head of Byakko disappeared.

"I though he was gonna say 'Of course you fool.'" Kuwabara muttered confused.

"Hiei...?" Yusuke asked.

"It looks like he's starting to get used to you." Nobunaga spoke pulling Yusuke out of his thoughts.

Kurama further explained Nobunaga's words. "Ever since he came here, Hiei has slowly begun to change. He's gradually beginning to like you." He finished smiling at the detective.

The third saint beast was defeated. Two more to go. Now the group would face the next one and finally learn the secret of Nobunaga.

a/n: oh my god finally done! I did this on my phone too! Remind me to just stick to doing it on my computer. I accidentally closed it and had to rewrite half of this chapter over again. Ok so once again. Ok so I have something to ask you all. Can you please give me suggestions for what the name of the next saint beast before Suzaku should be. I'm at a blank here. Again please leave any suggestions in the 'll be helping me immensely. Please review and see you next chapter!

ja'ne- kitsune to tenshi-chan


	10. Nobunaga vs Omukade

I apologize for this not being up something is going on and it won't let me see it and when I go to see if it's working it only shows the other chapters. My apologizes. I'm trying to get this working. As for the names that reviewers gave me thank you for the suggestions. In further research I decided to use the name Omukade seeing as my original design for the OC Saint beast was originally a centipede (Meaning a poison element). Thank you everyone who reviewed and left a suggestion.

Ok guys enjoy chapter 10! Please remember to review

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my OC(s)

Chapter 10: Nobunaga vs Omukade:Nobunaga's secret revealed

After Hiei defeated Seiryuu the team was able to get out of the icy domain and they were now in a large hall hoping that it would get them out of the castle. Yusuke looked over at Nobunaga with uncertainty. He had said that he was going to face the next Saint Beast himself and the detective couldn't help but wonder what Nobunaga would do when it came down to fighting it.

Kurama stared long and hard at the back of the male. He knew that one way or another they would learn the truth of Nobunaga. He knew that he couldn't be far off in his assumption that this male before them was the fabled exile that so many demons had tried to track and hunt down.

As they kept walking down the corridor, they could feel a large draft coming through "You think that's the way out?" Yusuke said to no one in particular

"It may be possible." Kurama said "However do not let your guard down. Hiei may have been able to defeat Seiryuu but that doesn't mean the fourth beast will be as quick."

"Hey Urameshi" Kuwabara said walking next to the detective and made sure he was out of earshot of Nobunaga. "Do you think this guy can beat the next one? I mean it took forever to kill that cat one. Plus hamster legs over there made it look easy slicing that last one into chunks." He whispered and looked at Nobunaga in alarm to see if he heard him. The male kept his back turned though. Either he really couldn't hear him or he just tuned their conversation out.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes at the paranoid human. "Don't worry. I know Naga can handle it like Kurama and Hiei did." He chuckled when he heard said male growl at the offending nickname.

Kuwabara still looked skeptical so Kurama put in his two cents. "Worry not Kuwabara. Nobunaga has proven himself reliable. Though we have not seen his combat skills as of yet, I have a feeling that he will surprise us." The fox smiled reassuringly. Kuwabara just grumbled something under his breath and stayed silent.

The draft kept getting stronger and light could be seen from the end of the hall. "Well what are we waiting for?" yusuke questioned. "Let's get the hell out of here!" With that he ran toward the end. However, as fate would have it, the light did not lead out of the castle. Instead of leading outside it opened into another arena much like that of Kuwabara's first battle with Byakko. This time though walls encased with vines closed off into a dome shape with a gaping hole showing the sky of the demon plane. Yusuke peered down thinking he would see another drop but instead all he could see was a strange mist.

"Welcome..." a voice hissed out. The group looked around trying to find the source when something began to crawl up the other side of the arena. First a head with long black hair covering one side of its face creeped up. What came next however made Yusuke's face go pale and made Kuwabara sick to his stomach. A torso with six long arms rose along with a reddish black centipide's body finally emerged. The fourth Saint beast appeared to be some sort of centipede demon and it's eyes gazed at each one of them with hunger until it finally rested it's gaze on Nobunaga and licked it's lips with a long tongue.

"I welcome you to my humble abode." The insect demon crooned maliciously. "I am Omukade, the fourth Saint Beast." He chuckled. "I'm quite surprised that you made it this far. Hmph. That fool Seiryuu was much too easy on you, the fool." He growled and licked his lips again. "No matter though. I haven't had a decent meal in years. You will all do nicely." The demon slithered to the middle of the arena. "Now...Who will be the first sacrificial lamb..." All six of the demon's clawed hands were ready to dig into their flesh. His eyes landed on Nobunaga again and he pointed one of his hands at him. "You will fight me first." he grinned evily.

Nobunaga glared and walked into the arena. Suddenly Omukade lunged at him with all six clawed hands poised to strike. Nobunaga did not have time to dodge but was able to shift into black smoke effectively making the strike useless. This seemed to make the centipede smirk though as he recoiled back and watched as Nobunaga gained his solid form back. The demon almost immediately could see the mismatched eyes and began to cackle wildly.

"What the hell is so f**king funny insect..." He bit out.

The centipede grinned evily its fangs glinting. "Hehehe. It would appear as though I'm luckier than I thought to have chosen you as my first course...Exile..." He muttered causing Nobunaga's eyes to widen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused. "Exile?" Yusuke muttered looking at Nobunaga who seemed to befrozen with shock.

Omukade,hearing this, began to cackle again. "You poor boy. It seems as though he has been keeping this from you. This creature on your team is none other than the 'Exile of Worlds'!" He turned to Nobunaga who seemed to have shaken off the shock and began to flare with anger. "When I smelled your scent I knew there was something odd about you. But looking at you now I can see that you are nearly the spitting image of your mother the Witch Queen. You truly will be the greatest meal I have eaten. But don't worry about your friends. They'll join you as soon as I'm done devouring that soul of yours!" He yelled lunging at the exile.

"NOBUNAGA!" Yusuke yelled as they saw blood splatter on Nobunaga. However it was the demon who screamed in pain holding his face. Kuwabara looked down and went pale.

"Are you seeing what I'm s-seeing..?" He mumbled pointing to something in the pool of blood that had collected under the two fighters.

Yusuke was the first to yell in shock. "IT'S A FREAKING EYEBALL!" He was right as Omukade looked up in rage and blood could be seen gushing out of what used to be his right eye as well as a long slash along the side of his face.

Soaked in the red substance was Nobunaga wielding what appeared to be a pair of knuckle blades. Each blade was long and curving into a point like the blade on a scythe. Kurama mentally estimated that both blades were at least three feet long.

The exile gave the centipede a long hard stare. Purple energy swarmed around him and white energy sparked. It was unlike anything that the members of the group had ever felt before. Not even the two demons allied with them had felt such power.

"If you think I'm going to let you have my soul...You are dead wrong..." Nobunaga muttered his eyes glowing blue and yellow respectively. With that the exile sped toward the demon who, in retaliation, began to strike at him once again.

The team watched as the battle raged on. Yusuke then spoke up. "Wait...what did he mean Nobunaga's an exile? Did he do something wrong?"

Kurama asked him a question. "Did Botan or Koenma ever bring this up to you?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Well...when we were set on getting the Forlorn Hope from you...That was the first time I met him. Botan looked freaked though and when he was talking to Koenma, it looked like Koenma was actually afraid of him."

Kurama remained silent for a moment and then spoke in a quiet voice. "Tell me Yusuke...What would you do if the Makai, and Reikai realms all wanted you erased from existence?"

Yusuke turned to the fox demon confused. "From existence...?" He muttered and turned back to Nobunaga who kept slashing at Omukade. His eyes were flashing in anger and what appeared to be a fiery hatred. "I don't know...Fight back I suppose."

"That is exactly what Nobunaga has been forced to do for most of his lifetime." Kurama said. At the confused looks from the humans he began to explain. "As you know, Nobunaga is neither human or demon. He is a class all his own. The son of a witch and a shinigami: literally a legend in the Makai and Reikai. Known as the 'Exile of Worlds' because he can never be accepted to live in any of the three worlds. He will never live in peace."

"A legend..." Yusuke muttered and them Kuwabara brought a question up. "Hey hold on. Why do they all wanna kill him though?"

"He is a creature that shouldn't be allowed to exist fool." Hiei spoke. "To demons his soul would give tremendous power if it is devoured. The Reikai wishes to exterminate him because of that."

Kurama cleared his throat. "What Hiei speaks of is true. Nobunaga will never be accepted by the Reikai because of his background. The Makai will only ever see him as a meal, and the Ningenkai will only ever see an outcast within him. For all his life he has had to fight for the right to live. It would explain why he was adamant on being secretive and why he threatened to kill me or Hiei if it ever came out."

"Because he's afraid you'll come after him too right?" Yusuke summed up. Kurama nodded. Yusuke turned back to the fight watching. _So all this time...he's had to fight just to see another day. Damn..._

"Yes it may also be that he has a truce with Koenma for now. The fact that he was so adamant on getting back the Forlorn Hope and that he is willing to assist us on this mission could explain that." Kurama fininshed and went back to watching the fight.

"It seems I truly underestimated your strength exile..." Omukade tsked. "I can't believe I have to resort to using **this!"**

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow as Omukade seemed to take a deep breath but quickly began to jump and cling to the nearest vine as he began to let out purple mist from his mouth. Nobunaga watched as the mist reached some of the lower vines immediately causing them to shrivel and rot until they were completely black.

"What the hell kind of power was that..." He muttered.

Omukade grinned in sadistic glee. "That was my 'winds of death' young exile. My body is filled with fluid that, if used, can kill practically any creature in one fell swoop."

Nobunaga grit his teeth and jumped off using the wall as leverage. He was about to strike when the demon struck at him with it's many claws that had now turned black. Nobunaga quickly looked at where the demon hit. He had managed to claw his shirt and sweater up but became alarmed when the fabric began to disintegrate itself.

Omukade cackled. "I can also control where my poison can secrete. Though I wasn't able to to attack you directly with it, it can always burn into your skin and melt it!"

Nobunaga took one of his blades and began to rip of the quickly burning clothing before it could make contact with his skin. All that was left on his upper body were his gloved hands which hadn't been touched by the poison. His bare torso revealed countless fading scars, all of which spoke of many hard fought battles in his fight to live his life.

Omukade 'hmphed' and black energy began to surround him. Nobunaga tensed and went into a defensive positiong with his knuckle blades infront of him in an 'x'. Omukade's upper body began to turn into a sickly green color and black marks began to appear on the skin. The group all watched in sick fascination as four long needle like bones began to protrude and extend out of the demon's back and dripped with the poison produced in his body. The drops that made contact with the arena floor sizzled creating small dents.

"BLEH!" Kuwabara made a disgruntled sound at the sight of the beast's new form. "That's some seriously creepy s**t!" He yelled out in disgust.

Yusuke just gave him a look but then shrugged. "Eh. Actually that time when Hiei 'reverted' was just as bad." he muttered thinking back to his first battle with the small fire demon.

Kurama held back a chuckle as Hiei glared at the back of the detective. Kuwabara though looked completely and utterly lost as he began to question Yusuke about his statement.

Omukade grinned evily at the exile and spoke bringing the others back to the fight. "How do you like my true form exile? Hehe. Once I am in this form there will no longer be any use fighting me. Only Master Suzaku has been able to survive fighting me in this form. You on the other hand will not be as lucky. YOU'RE SOUL WILL BE MINE!" he screamed and began to pull the needles out of his skin as more took their place. Omukade began to thrust them at Nobunaga who kept dodging or striking at them.

"It's no use exile! You won't be able to avoid them for much longer! None of you will ever see daylight again!" Omukade seemed to go insane with lust for the exile's soul.

Nobunaga grit his teeth as needle after needle was thrust at him. He began to get angry. At those who wanted to kill him. At the demons who wanted to devour him. In his anger his fangs elongated and his fingers became claws. He gripped his blades so tightly that his fingers were starting to bleed. It was time to stop hiding once and for all. Nobunaga thought back to his days with the Tongu tribe. The only ones other than his family to have ever treated him as an equal. Not as a monster but as a true equal to their powers. His thoughts drifted to Yusuke and the others. The detective and Kurama, though they had not known he was an exile at the time, treated him as an equal as well. He knew that after this there was a great possibility that he would lose this respect. _What the f**k..._Nobunaga thought to himself straightening himself out. He could hear Yusuke yelling something at him and he looked up seeing Omukade lunging after him thinking that he had given up. Nobunaga's lips curled into a cruel smirk._ To hell with hiding. I'll give them something to never forget._ Time to use what the Tongu had taught him.

Time to show his true colors.

Yusuke yelled at Nobunaga. "FOR F**K'S SAKE GET OUT OF THE WAY HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" He and the others watched in horror as the demon lunged at him but were shocked to see that there was no sign of the exile.

"Where did he go?" Kurama muttered looking for any signs of the male.

They were given one as Nobunaga, in a flash, landed back on the floor his feet making a soft thump. Omukade saw this and snarled but stopped as Nobunaga began to laugh.

"Have you finally gone mad exile? Hehe the fear of being killed must have finally gotten to y-AHHHGHHHH!" Omukade cut himself off with a pain filled scream as he saw one of his arms fall off in a bloody heap. He turned in horror to see Nobunaga lift his head up and his lips were twisted into a cruel smirk.

"You said it yourself" he said preparing his blades for battle. "One of us will die here." His smirk twisted into a twisted grin. "YOU WILL BE THE SACRIFICIAL LAMB!" He yelled pointing at the demon with a blade in hand.

Omukade's face twisted into one of rage again. "DIE!" He began to inhale again. "WINDS OF DEATH!" The demon released another cloud of miasma toward the exile.

Nobunaga knelt on one knee and clasped his hands together chanting: 1

Lord of winds

Heed my command

Heir of breath

Both strong and swift

Protect thy lord

With thy shield of war

As the miasma cloud began to surround the arena and began to reach toward the others, a powerful gust of wind began to blow it out through the hole to the sky. As the others tried to peer through the powerful gust they could make out Omukade fighting against the current and to their amazement Nobunaga was still kneeling the wind surrounding him like a shield against Omukade's attacks.

Just as quick as the wind came it stopped. Omukade was unshaken though as he immediately grabbed five of his needles and launched himself toward Nobunaga wielding them like swords. Nobunaga though began to dodge each one with ease. He had been holding back his power all this time. Omukade was quickly beginning to realize that and pushed himself even harder. It was in vain though as Nobunaga, with a animalistic growl set upon him and slashed at him violenty. Blood sprayed everywhere as the exile began to tear through the insect.

The others watched in horrified fascination. Yusuke was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "Holy s**t..." he was unable to say anything else.

Kuwabara on the other hand had something else to say. "THE GUY'S A FREAKING MONSTER!" He yelled out terrified as more blood was spilled.

Kurama and Hiei were studying Nobunaga's movements and nearly flinched at the animal-like growl that ripped from the exile's throat. Nearly.

Hiei scoffed "He's like a wild animal. He has no class does he..." He stated

Kurama looked at his friend and sighed. "That is not the case Hiei. Nobunaga's style of fighting calls for no mercy. He will spill blood if it necessary in defense. As he said before he could have been able to tear you apart before but he had more self-control.

_His mind is clouded by rage Suichi._ Yoko spoke in his mind. _He is done holding himself back for so long._

_**It is wild, bloody, and violent. It would appear that these are Nobunaga's true colors when fighting. Still...to think that he truly is the Exile of Worlds...It's extrordinary... Knowing that he is the exile...Does it make you see him as a meal now Yoko...**_ Kurama spat out in slight anger. If Yoko wanted to devour Nobunaga then he would fight against the locked bandit. Being the exile did not change Kurama's perspective of Nobunaga. He was still a member of this team and would continue to treat him as an equal. Nobunaga would probably be more wary of him and Hiei now that they knew his secret but he would still be treated the same.

_Don't be a fool Suichi_ ...Yoko's deep voice rumbled in annoyance. _My answer still remains unchanged. Exile or not, I will make that boy mine. I know you wish to make him yours as well._

Kurama was about to make a rebuttal but Yoko cut him off. _It may not be in your mind now but I can sense it deep within you. Like me, you wish to mark him...to show that he is yours and yours alone. You crave his touch, his voice, and his heart._

Kurama immediately shut the bandit out before he could finish. He could not afford to have those feelings as of now. The fox glanced towards Nobunaga and looked at the condition of the centipede.

In the heat of the battle, Omukade had lost all but one final arm. His torso was bleeding profusely and his tail looked as if it had been shredded. The smell of blood was almost too much to bear. The demon however still stood. Like Byakko, it was taking a lot to kill him.

"You don't know when to quit do you..." Nobunaga spat out. Omukade let out a growl.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me exile. None of you will withstand the power of Suzaku." With that the insect began to cackle madly. "As for you exile... even if you survive you will never have peace! You will always be hunted! You will always be considered a monster!"

Nobunaga looked down and clenched his hands. He turned towards the others. "Get the hell back..." He said.

"Wait what the hell are you gonna-" Yusuke was asking but Nobunaga yelled.

"I SAID GET THE HELL BACK!" When the group was far enough he turned to the demon. "At least I can eliminate one more predator then right?" He spat out. Nobunaga's blades dissipated into his dark purple energy and he began to chant again:2

Chains of woe

Bind and trap

Cage the creature in aura black

Chains of Fantasia

Who can never break

Trap the punished

In destruction's wake

Black chains appeared around Omukade. The centipede tried to move but the chains were so heavy that they pinned him completely. The demon looked up at the exile. He didn't see a meal anymore. He was seeing his executioner.

Nobunaga closed his eyes and red began to surround him. The exile took a deep breath and and the centipede could see flames and smoke in his throat.

"DRAGON'S INFERNO!" 3 Nobunaga breathed out an eruption of blue flames directly toward Omukade. The demon could be heard screaming as the flames burned him. After what seemed like an eternity the flames finally stopped and Nobunaga plopped onto the ground breathing out a cloud of smoke. The others can out and assessed the damage. Omukade was reduced to a pile of bones and bits of blackened flesh still bubbling from the intensity of the flames.

"Ew..."Yusuke muttered looking at the remains. He turned to Nobunaga who was still sitting on the ground and had to take a double take. The exile was completely drenched in blood. His hair was still dripping with it, it ran down his torso and there were blood splatters all over his pants.

Kuwabara made a cross with his fingers at him. "STAY BACK MONSTER! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Nobunaga just looked at him. "Believe me Kuwabara if I had wanted to kill you don't you think I would have done so already?" He just rolled his eyes as he layed on the heavy sarcasm.

It was quiet before a hand appeared before Nobunaga. He looked up seeing it belonged to Kurama who silently urged him to take it. Hesitantly Nobunaga grabbed it and lifted himself up and quickly took his hand back. He watched both demons with cautious eyes.

"Damn...You really did do a number on that guy..." Yusuke said. Then he smiled and walked up to him. "Geez Naga! You look like you went on a murder spree!"

Nobunaga looked at him as if he was crazy. "I just slaughtered a demon right in front of your eyes and I'm drenched in blood. Yet you're laughing?!" He almost yelled. "How the f**king hell is it that you're not cowering?!" He gestured towards him.

Yusuke only smiled. "Well you did say you were going to take care of him. Plus Kurama may have told me some stuff. Yusuke's smile dropped a little. "So...the 'Exile of Worlds' huh? You never did answer my question. Why did you need it back?"

Nobunaga huffed and took a deep breath. "My mother and father were executed by the spirit world. My mother because she was a wanted enemy. My father because he betrayed them. I wandered around the realms for centuries until some shinigami finally found me and tried to kill me on the spot. I killed them to get away and yet I was still captured. I was brought to trialed by Koenma but instead of sentencing me to death he made a deal with me. They wanted the Forlorn Hope seeing as it was a powerful item that in the wrong hands could destroy the realms. If I brought it to them it meant that they could trust me and I would be left alone." Then he turned to Kurama and Hiei.

"However because the vault was easily broken into I took it back because I knew that it would be safer with me. Koenma warned me that it would spell disaster for myself and told me I would still be free if I worked with you detective. I have shown distain towards you everytime and I have angered you on occassion. Yet you always brush it off." He raised an eyebrow at Yusuke. "Why?"

Yusuke looked at him and put a hand on his blood covered shoulder. "I said it once and I'll say it again. You're not a monster. To us at least."

Nobunaga remained quiet and looked at the demons from the corner of his eyes. Kurama smiled gently and nodded agreeing with Yusuke. Hiei just remained passive but nodded his head slightly. Kuwabara just looked at him and hmphed.

"Gotta hand to ya...that flamethrower thing you did was pretty cool." He uttered

Nobunaga's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Thanks." He whispered.

"All right! Four down one more to go!" Yusuke said. With that the group headed toward the final battle. To Suzaku and to save the city.

A/N: Oh my god! Finally done with this! I'm sorry this took so long to write but I'm also babysitting my brother and I can't be on my computer a lot of times. So anyway there were some things I wanted to talk about with the spells that Nobunaga was using.

1: I call that spell-'Shield of Kazegami'. I got the idea from the game Okami where the gods powers you use are somewhat based of the elements. I also got the idea from kingdom hearts where you can use the aero shield.

2: Chains of Fantasia (Fan-tay-shia)- That's actually an idea I got from watching an episode of the pre-shippuden of Naruto where they try to rescue Sasuke from the sound ninja four. One of them a girl uses a genjustu where the victim is wrapped in chains and watches their body melt and experience pain. For this spell though I wanted it to be a trapping one.

3: Dragon's Inferno- It was just a move that I came up with after playing Bravely Default and seeing some of the spells.

And that's all folks! See you all in the next chapter!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	11. Yusuke vs Suzaku: The Final Battle

Ok who ever keeps telling me to continue under the name they put as continue: WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST AND CALM THE HELL DOWN ALREADY!? I don't know if you've seen my bio but I have two other stories to complete as well and these chapters do take time to write. I implore not just you but every one who reads my stories to give me time. I have other things to do as well. I also encourage you to ask me questions as well if need be.

In other news I also have an announcement: While I will still continue to write my stories I must also say that it will take me time to write them. The reason being that college is up again and, depending on how my classes are, it will take time for me to complete chapters. All that I ask is that you guys give me some space so that I may write them out. I understand that you guys really like this story and believe me I'm estatic about that. I just want you to understand that these chapters don't happen overnight. They do take me a lot of reasearch and some time to do.

Ok now you may read the chapter. You happy now person named continue?

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OC(s). Also I do not any of Nobunaga's summonings I got the ideas from games and myths.

Chapter 11: Yusuke vs Suzaku: The final battle

Yusuke sighed with relief as they made it out finally. They were still at the castle but standing outside.

"Ugh... Finally out of that hellhole." He said with relief.

"You're telling us." Nobunaga agreed wringing out some of the blood that hadn't dried in his hair. He began to scratch the side of his head and grimanced as he saw clumps of dried up blood fall. He really needed a long bath after this was over.

Yusuke was about to retort but then his communicator rang. Picking it up, he could see Botan on the other line.

"Hey Botan! We're close to destroying the whistle. One more beast to go. How are things on you're end?" Yusuke questioned and Botan began to get extremely nervous.

"About that Yusuke...Keiko is with me and we're trapped at your school..." She said and that began to set Yusuke off.

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ARE TRAPPED?!" He yelled into the communicator. He paused and flipped out again. "WAIT KEIKO'S WITH YOU!?"

"It seems the bugs infected the teachers here and for some reason they're only going after the two of us. I'm trying to keep them away for as long as I can but-" Botan was cut off by Keiko yelling 'look out!' and Yusuke could see a teacher try to attack Botan. They loss signal.

"Wait Botan! Botan can you hear me?!" Yusuke yelled and cursed when nothing happened. "S**T!"

Nobunaga began to ponder for a moment. "Why the hell are they only going the two of them? The bugs take control over those who have twisted hearts, but to infect the entire staff at your school..."

"I'm afraid that is just it." Kurama muttered and Nobunaga looked up seeing the tower on the other side where they were. Lightning struck wildly. The exile could only guess that was Suzaku's doing and then realized what Kurama meant by that. "S**t..." He cursed and turned to Yusuke. "Oi, we have to desttroy the whistle now! That's why they're going after Botan and Keiko."

"Wait why?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei humphed and explained. "Suzaku is getting desparate and it seems he decided to use the flute to take control over humans to go after the blue haired one and the detective's mate."

At this Yusuke was about to yell that he and Keiko were not like that but Nobunaga smacked the top of his head. "We don't have the time or the patience to deal with another one of your arguments." He said giving the detective a glare. "We have to destroy it now or the two of them are going to be killed!"

That had them running toward the tower. It wasn't until they got there that they faced another problem. The door to the tower was sealed and coming from the entryways on either side were cultivated humans ready to attack.

"There's too many of them!" Kuwabara yelled startled. ""If we try fighting them one-on-one we won't even make it to the door!"

"S**t...Naga can you fly us up to that window?" Yusuke pointed to the window and asked the exile who shook his head. "With this many of them coming it'll take too long for me to bring you all up one by one."

Hiei then spoke. "Then let's use another method." Yusuke turned to him. "You have an idea Hiei?"

The demon glanced at him. "Something like that." Hiei called to Nobunaga. "Exile, I need you to stall them for a bit."

Nobunaga gave him a look but nodded. "I have a name. Use it." He mumbled under his breath as he summoned his wings again and took flight to the hoarde coming toward them. As soon as he got into range he blew out a wave of fire burning many of them into piles of burnt flesh and bone.

While Nobunaga held back as many of the monsters as he could, the rest of the group put Hiei's plan into action. The plan was for Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to form a ladder, run toward the tower, and then Yusuke would use this to get to the window.

The only one not ok with the plan was Kuwabara who grumbled about being on the bottom as he supported the weight of Kurama on his shoulders who had Hiei at the top.

"Kuwabara are you alright?" Kurama asked in concern. Kuwabara just grunted. "Lets just get this over with." With that Kuwabara made a mad dash towards the tower with Yusuke running behind. As soon as they got close enough to the tower, Yusuke jumped off of their backs like spring boards and managed to climb his way up. Yusuke turned to see that the undead were still making their way through. Kurama looked up calling out to him.

"Yusuke go! We'll stall them but please get going!" Kurama summoned his rose whip and began slashing those in his range to pieces. Hiei did the same with his blade and Kuwabara was using his fists since he was still rather low on spirit energy. In the distance the detective could see Nobunaga slashing and hacking the creatures to pieces.

As Yusuke made it up to the room in Suzaku's tower, He could see said demon in front of some kind of giant screen. On the screen were Keiko and Botan who were still running from the possessed teachers. Yusuke clenched his fists in anger.

Suzaku stood from his seat still playing the demonic flute and walked towards the detective.

"You bastard..." Yusuke snarled.

Suzaku chuckled. "A beautiful tone is it not? I thought it would make good as your woman's requiem. I am Suzaku, leader of the Five Saint Beasts."

"This is a rare opportunity." Suzaku said as he jabbed his thumb toward the screen. Keiko and Botan were being jumped by the possessed teachers and kept running looking for a place to hide. "Take a good long look as your girlfriend is hunted down." He laughed darkly as he saw the anger intensify on the detective's face.

"Hand over the flute now and I'll let you go only half beaten to death." Yusuke snarled.

"And if I say no?" The demon asked.

Yusuke grit his teeth. "I'll kill you!" With that in mind Yusuke lunged toward Suzaku launching a barrage of fists at the demon. Suzaku however, was able to block them with one hand as the other kept a tight hold on the demon flute. Suzaku jumped into the air where he stayed.

"Up there huh?" Yusuke muttered and prepared to fire his spirit gun. "Now you've got no where to go!" Yusuke fired it at the demon who deflected the ball of energy.

_No way... How could he have... _Yusuke thought as he watched the energy hit the ceiling and rubble rained down in the room.

Suzaku landed back on the ground. "That was an impressive display of power just now." He said. "It's been quite a long time since I have had my arm stunned so."

_That blast was fired using the steps I learned from Genkai's training...It shouldn't have been possible but he stopped it before he could take on any damage._ Yusuke thought angrily.

Suzaku smirked. "Allow me to return the favor." The demon lifted his hand up toward the hole the blast had made and lighting began to strike again. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck Suzaku and he was enveloped in the blinding light.

Yusuke gaped in shock. _He's absorbing the lightning!_ Suzaku formed a ball of energy in his hand and aimed it at Yusuke.

"SWIFT BOLT OF DARKNESS!" He charged at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped into the air but Suzaku did as well and aimed his arm at the detective. Even though Yusuke was able to dodge the ball itself, the sparks produced still caught him and he screamed in pain as he was being electrified.

Suzaku landed on the ground and turned to watch the detective fall to the floor. Yusuke felt as if he couldn't move.

_It only grazed me...But it felt like an entire bolt ran straight through me! _Yusuke struggled to get up as Suzaku leaned over him and smirked. "How interesting. You're the first human who's ever come into contact with that move and you lived. While I must commend you for that feat I'm afraid that even if you are able to rise you will fall to an even more certain death. You should take these last moments to see your woman." Suzaku smiled darkly at him enjoying the struggle.

Yusuke looked up at the demon and snarled. "Don't you dare look down on her...She's far from being weak. She's not some weakling who's going to lose her life in some s**tty story made by a mindless demon!"

Yusuke took off his shoes and shoved his hands into them. (A/N: I swear I have to laugh a little every time I see this part. It's kinda funny)

"And neither am I!" He declared getting into a fighting position. Suzaku began to cackle. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull off! Ar eyou telling me that you think you can survive my attacks by insulating your hands with your flimsy shoes? That's like trying to defend yourself from a cannonball with paper!"

"Won't know until I try!" Yusuke said not moving. Suzaku smirked preparing another ball of energy. "Allow me to end you then!" And the demon went charging at him.

_Here it comes!_ Yusuke thought as he braced himself. "DIE!" The demon yelled as the ball made contact with Yusuke's shoe covered hands. The shoes lasted for a few seconds but were obliterated. However what Zuzaku hadn't been expecting was seeing the spirit gun in its wake.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Suzaku said as the energies clashed. Yusuke was then able to land a punch to Suzaku's jaw and sent him flying. The demon managed to get back on his feet before he could hit the ground. "Impressive...You contracted your energy into your fists and used it as a wall to deflect my attack. So the shoes were only a cover."

Yusuke smirked as he saw Keiko slap a teacher into submission to rescue Botan from being crushed. "I'm gonna have to change the ending to your story." He said smirking. His hand was glowing with his energy. "Starting now it's going to be me fighting back!"

Summoning his energy into his fist, Yusuke came charging at the demon. Suzaku barely dodged the fists before he was blocking another barrage of fists with his free hand. Suddenly one of the punches knocked the demon whistle from Suzaku's hands.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

"It's mine!" Yusuke yelled as he lunged for the demonic instrument. Using his speed the lightning demon disappeared for a moment before striking Yusuke head on with his fist before the human could reach the whistle. Suzaku grabbed the whistle.

"Damn..." Yusuke muttered as he landed on the floor. He began wrestling Suzaku for the whistle. Yuske managed to grab Suzaku and charged for the wall. The back of the demon's head made contact with it and Suzaku brought up two of his fingers summoning lightning from the fingertips and jabbing them into Yusuke. The intense shock caused the detective to lose his grip.

"You're determination to get the flute is certainly incredible." Suzaku gestured to the screen as it flickered back to Botan and Keiko running. "Is the girl truly that dear to you?"

"None of your business!" Yusuke yelled running toward the demon again. He suddenly stopped as he saw the possessed running after the two girls with weapons in their hands. Suzaku smirked at the detective's expression.

"Judging by your face, it appears to be quite a lot." He turned to the screen. "It appears the event taking place in the human realm is reaching it's climax. Time to finish the cruel reality happening here in the demon world."

"You seem to have escaped the last pinch quite well. However do you think that you will be able to escape a second time?"

Yusuke held his ground and Suzaku brought his hands together concertrating. "Prepare to be horrified human!" Energy began to surround Suzaku and suddenly his image began to blur. Yusuke watched in shock as six images of Suzaku emerged.

_There's seven of him now!_ He thought as he looked at each one. They all looked the same. One of the clones spoke. "This spell is of the highest level of sorcery. Do you believe you can find out which one of us is the real Suzaku? Before you answer I will make this clear. Every Suzaku that you see before you- Is the real thing!"

*Meanwhile outside the tower*

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Nobunaga were doing the best they could to keep the creatures at bay. "DAMN IT!" Kuwabara yelled out. "There's too many of them to hit!"

"No s**t Sherlock!" Nobunaga yelled at him as he sliced a few in half.

"We need to figure something out soon. We must make a pathway to get to Yusuke."

Hiei was about to charge until Nobunaga stopped him. "I have an idea. You may want to take a couple of steps back though." He said bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Wait why?" Kuwabara asked. Unless the exile could clear a path in a few moments they wouldn't be able to get close.

"Don't want anyone to get charred." Nobunaga bit his fingers until they were steadily bleeding and bent down to draw an odd symbol on the ground. The figure of a man with a square around it. Nobunaga began to chant and his eyes narrowed as the creatures grew closer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kuwabara getting ready to fight again.

"Succendam usque ad cinerem! PROMETHEUS!" Nobunaga finished and fire soon erupted from the symbol. The others had to shield themselves from the intensity of the flames. Squinting they could see the flames begin to grow and take the shape of a giant.

Kuwabara was speechless pointing a shaking finger at the flame giant. Kurama and Hiei looked at it in wonder.

Nobunaga looked up at the giant. "Prometheus clear a path!" He commanded and the giant nodded throwing flames at the creatures surrounding the tower. Their numbers began to diminish and the group took that moment to run to the tower.

*Back to Yusuke*

The clones then fired arrows of energy toward Yusuke. The detective put his energy into his fists and somehow was able to deflect five of them but then he became distracted as one made impact with the ground. That was enough for an arrow to get to close to him. Yusuke could not dodge it and it pierced him causing immense pain as he was electrocuted.

"Amazing that you could deflect five of them. However one is enough to cause death." Suzaku said as he walked to the entrance of the room. "The other four will soon be killed and feasted upon by the lesser demons. Now it is time for me to make the Ningenkai into Hell with my own hands!"

H-hand over the demon flute." Yusuke said struggling to get up as Suzaku watched surprised. Yusuke repeated this sentence and Suzaku walked over to him punching him in the jaw. "Why!?" He yelled as the human landed to the ground. "I don't understand! Is the girl's life that precious!? More and more I look forward to her death."

Suzaku tried to force Yusuke to join him. He would make him a demon if he surrended his will to him. When Yusuke refused the other clones who had him in their grasp let out lightning causing the detective to scream in pain.

Suzaku smirked at the human's pain and gestured to the screen. "Watch in agony as your girl and friend suffer!" He said just as the teachers broke into the room. Seeing a scarf peeking out of the closet they grabbed the brooms next to it and began stabbing the doors.

Yusuke could only bend his head and shut his eyes tightly as tears escaped. His subconscious began to speak to him._ Dammit are you really going to take this you dumbass?!_ Yusuke thought back_ But Keiko-_ _Keiko Yukimura is not dead you idiot! Look up!_

Yusuke looked up to see the teachers pry the doors open only to find a scarf flutter out. They were bewildered and did not notice Keiko and Botan jump from behind the curtained window and attacked the teachers with brooms stunning them and then running out to the hall.

"What!?" Suzaku yelled as he watched the spectacle.

*Back with the others*

The others were on their way until they ran into another problem. More cultivated humans came down the stairs blocking their path. "S**t! There's more of them!?" Kuwabara yelled out before turning to Nobunaga.

"Oi! Get that giant of yours back out and fry em'!" He yelled but Nobunaga shook his head. "I can't! It's too narrow for Prometheus to get into and I'd be risking frying our asses into charcoal!" He looked on at the mass. "Besides I won't have time to even draw a symbol."

"Then there's no other way." Hiei said and the four began to hack their way through.

*With Yusuke*

Yusuke smirked at Suzaku furthering the demon's anger. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" He yelled aiming more lightning at the human. "Don't forget that your life is in my hands!"

_Dumbass! You just had to go and suffer even more! Remember you damn training!_ Yusuke thought back to his training with Genkai. The master had taught him about critical action in which if he concentrated his anger he would be able to boost his power. Yusuke did just that surprising the other clones.

"SUZAKU! FIGHT ME! He yelled releasing his energy. The blast managed to blind each Suzaku momentarily allowing him to be free of their grasp.

The clones were then about to unleash another attack but the power was too low. "No! I released too much of my energy!"

Yusuke used that opportunity to strike. "TAKE THIS!" He used his shotgun technique causing several points to pierce the clones and send them across the room. The Suzaku holding the flute dropped it causing it to roll a few feet away. Yusuke was going to get it but then his body wouldn't respond. "Crap...My body won't move how I want it..." Still he was able to crawl over to the flute. Just when it was going to be in his grasp a foot stomped on his hand. Yusuke cried out in pain and looked up to see Suzaku.

"Tch. That last move was frighteningly powerful. However it had a weakness. It just barely missed my vital point. A fatal mistake on your part." He released the hand and kicked Yusuke to the side. "Now you're out of luck. Prepare to meet death." He said getting into a fighting stance.

Yusuke got into a stance as well. "Look who's talking. You're out of power too."

Suzaku laughed. "You would like to think that wouldn't you? Once again you underestimate me human." Suzaku lifted his hand and Yusuke turned to see the remaining energy from the clones emerge, causing them to disappear, and go back to Suzaku. The energy caused the demon's wounds to heal making it look as if he had not even fought.

Yusuke grit his teeth in frustration. "It healed his injuries." Once again Suzaku split himself into seven and they prepared to attack Yusuke with their arrows again.

*Meanwhile*

Kuwabara, Nobunaga, Hiei, and Kurama were making their way up to the tower. They could actually feel the lightning emerging from Suzaku get stronger and stronger. "Damn...The whole tower's starting to shake now. C'mon hurry up or we won't be able to help Urameshi!" He called out to the other three.

"This will continue until one of them is dead." Hiei spoke. "We could've told you that." Nobunaga replied. They were then faced with the problem. The next bolt of lightning had caused the stairs in front of them to crumble away. Another sound was heard and they turned to see the stairs from behind crumble as well.

"...S**t.." Nobunaga cursed. "What do we do now?" Kuwabara questioned. The rest remained silent as Nobunaga put a barrier up to keep them from getting crushed by falling debris.

*Back to Yusuke*

"Now..." All seven of the clones spoke "PREPARE TO DIE!" they yelled and prepared to launch their attack. The arrows came flying at Yusuke who could only brace himself. Strangely though the arrows didn't pierce him. They knocked him to the ground but seemed to bounce off in the process. "What? How odd that my arrows didn't pierce through you." Suzaku questioned and then he noticed one of his antenna sparking. "One of my antenna is cracked. But how?" He said to himself before remembering when Yusuke had used his spirit gun and he had deflected it.

"No matter. Even if I don't have precise control over my power it will still be enough to kill you!" the clones began another attack. "Don't worry about your precious girl though. You will be able to see each other in death!"

*Meanwhile*

Hiei thrust his sword into the stone above them and Kurama wrapped the end of his whip around it. "Come on and grab a hold of it." No sooner did they do that the stairs under their feet crumbled. Kuwabara gulped. "That was cutting it close..."

"Couldn't of said it better myself Kuwabara." Nobunaga said clinging to the part under Hiei. "Could you grab the vine and not my leg though..." He muttered feeling pain rush through it. In his fight with Omukade some of the rock that had jutted up from the ground had cut his leg badly and it hurt to put pressure around it though he didn't complain. Now though it was excruciating as Kuwabara had wound up grabbing his leg in stead of the vine. Kurama began to pull himself up to the stone with the others following. Now they had to make it to Yusuke before it was too late.

*Back to Yusuke*

Yusuke struggled to get up but was unable. He looked up at the screen again. As they had been rounding a corner, Botan had been struck in the head by a lead pipe and was rendered unconscious as Keiko held onto her. The possessed surrounded them. _Dammit...Am I really out of energy? _One of the teachers was about to stab Keiko with a pair of scissors. Yusuke suddenly felt an energy spark through him. Just as the scissors were about to stab Keiko something blocked them.

Yusuke was now surrounding by bright light. The demon and his clones watched in shock. "That's impossible! Just before you had no energy left to even use...Energy...You're burning up your own lifeforce!"The demon yelled out astounded. "Are you seriously going to die and end this battle in a draw?" He turned to Keiko on the screen. "That girl put the idea in your head didn't she..."

Yusuke charged at the demon. Suzaku and his clones readied another wave of arrows and fired them at the detective. Yusuke however fought his way through the blast. The others finally made it to the room and were stunned to see the fight going on.

"T-that energy's coming from Urameshi!?" Kuwabara said flabbergasted. Even the two demons on their side were in shock. Nobunaga noticed something wrong though. "Wait...something's different about his energy though..." he quickly realized why. "YOU DUMBASS THAT'S SUICIDE!"

Yusuke and the clones clashed together and the impact blinded the others. Suzaku, his clones, and the demon flute were all destroyed in the blast. As the smoke cleared the others could see the body of Suzaku (Bodies) and Yusuke lying on the other side.

"SHIT!" Nobunaga yelled as they ran to the human.

"He's used up almost all of his life force." Kurama said grimly. "His heart is barely beating."

"Damn it all!" Kuwabara yelled out and kneeled in front of the human. "That's it! I'm giving him my energy."

Kurama looked at him as if he grew a second head. "That's like suicide! You barely have any spirit energy left yourself!"

Kuwabara glared at the fox demon. "Does it look like I care?! I'm the only one who can give him a spirit transfusion! Now let me do what I gotta do!" With that Kuwabara concentrated on giving Yusuke his energy. In the end Kuwabara fainted but it was safe to say that both he and Yusuke would live to see another day.

"It looks as if we'll have to carry them both home." Kurama said sighing but smiling fondly at the unconscious humans.

Hiei sighed "It's incomprehensible. To risk your own life for the sake of another."

"Yes but still...It is the very reason we won." Kurama said picking Yusuke up.

"Alright. Let's get these two bastards home. I'll open a portal and I'll meet you there in a bit." Nobunaga said taking his blood and drawing the symbol for the portal to appear. The portal lead to the human world.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked the exile. Hiei, who had a hold of Kuwabara, looked at the exile as well.

"I have some things we can use to treat Yusuke. Kuwabara as well but he doesn't need them as much. With that the exile disappeared.

True to his word Nobunaga came back holding a small sack in his hands. Kurama was in the room with Yusuke treating his wounds with some herbs. Hiei had left some time ago leaving Kuwabara at his house.

Kurama turned to see the sack and that Nobunaga was still covered in blood.

"Alright let's see what we have to work with." The exile said sitting next to the fox. Opening the sack he pulled a vial with blue liquid.

"What's in that vial?" Kurama questioned. "It's a potion specially made to allow the body to produce spirit energy at a faster rate. This way Yusuke's body will be able to sustain itself a bit more. He'll still be out cold for a while though. Give or take three days." Nobunaga explained tilting the human's head and making him drink the potion.

"All right let's see how bad the rest of him is" He said as he began to grab a few jars out of the bag as well.

About two hours later the two of them had Yusuke bandaged up. Nobunaga got up and went up to the roof ready to open a portal and go home. He made a thinking face but then it looked like he had an 'Ah-ha' moment.

"Oh yeah, before I forget" Nobunaga reached into the bag again and pulled out two small vials of the healing potion made from the Phoenix Down plant. "Here." He put them in Kurama's palm. When given a questioning glance by the fox he sighed. "I know that the Forlorn Hope grants wishes but use one of them in case your human mother gets sick like last time again. I just really don't want to see you in my home trying to steal the mirror again and have to kill you for it. Use them wisely."

Kurama seemed to be trying to hold back saying something but then finally spit it out. "When I woke I was sure that I would have died even with Yusuke giving some of his life force to the mirror. Yet I could still feel that all of my life force was still there when I should have been weak. Did you have something to do with it?" His green eyes bore into Nobunaga's mismatched ones looking for an answer.

Nobunaga just huffed. "It isn't supposed to keep your life force in for very long. In the words of Yusuke, it's basically like a battery for recharging one's own energy. Even if you both had lived the mirror would have turn into a f**king bomb because it can't hold the energy for too long. I had to command it to take half so that I could give the energy back to you before I would wind up absorbing it." He explained but it looked as if Kurama still wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Why?" Nobunaga just looked out to the city. "Have you ever seen a mother in agony because she lost her child? Have you ever seen anyone suffer over the loss of their loved one?" Given silence the exile continued. "When I saw you mother for the first time, I couldn't help but think of my own family and how they had been taken from me. I know that pain all too well and what it's like. You feel as if your whole world's crashed down around you. You feel empty and most of all you feel so much rage that you think your going to erupt. I just didn't want to see it again or see the suffering on her face if she saw her own son dead. You may have been trying to help but you didn't think of the concequences." He turned to Kurama and the fox almost flinched at the hard look the exile was giving him.

"Did you really think that she would be happier without you? Let me tell you something. Once something precious is taken from you, you can never get it back. You would have put your mother through pain much worse than any wound can inflict. Yusuke was trying to tell you that when he gave his life force."

Kurama walked up to him until they were rather close. Nobunaga's eyes widened at the closed distance and took a step back. "Thank you. For what you did." Kurama said and he chuckled inwardly as Nobunaga's face turned pink and he tried to play it off.

"Don't mention it. It's not like a really wanted to save you asses anyway. I just wanted the mirror back." He turned around and wrote the symbol for the portal again. Kurama could see a dark forest and a clouded sky through it. "I'll keep checking on the numbskull and I'll check on Kuwabara later but I'm taking a well deserved bath first."

"Oh? But I thought you were used to being bloody." Kurama teased. His voice came out a bit deeper than expected and there seemed to be a golden tint in his eyes. Nobunaga paid no mind to it though. Unbeknownst to him though Yoko had decided to emerge and tease the exile a bit. Kurama was trying to gain control back but to no avail.

"I am" Nobunaga explained making the red head raise an eyebrow. "The blood's drying though and I'm getting really itchy." with that the exile waved him goodbye and left.

Yoko relinquished control and Kurama returned. _Why in the world would you do that?! What were you trying to get at..._he mentally yelled at the bandit

_I merely wished to see how he would react Suichi. Though I thought I was going to get a reaction out of him at least. The blush on his face from before was rather interesting though. _The bandit's eyes glinted mischievously as a few interesting thoughts went through. Kurama on the other hand blushed at some of the ideas. _Yoko I will not let you take advantage of Nobunaga in that state. For all we know he could just have been surprised at the closeness of our proximity._

Yoko just tsked at his other self. _Such a negative claim coming from someone who wants him just as much as I do. _Yoko chuckled at Kurama's blush but thankfully, for Kurama, he did not speak another word.

Things were back to the way the were. For now.

A/N: Ugh. I am finally done! I swear my computer was being a total ass today! I had most of this written up and then the web page suddenly expired and I lost half of my writing on here. Any way some things to know

1. Succendam usque ad cinerem!- burn them to ashes (latin)

2. Prometheus- According to Greek mythology Prometheus brought the humans fire against the wishes of the gods. For this I wanted it to be that as punishment the gods were said to have turned him into a fire giant and he was forced to walk the Earth for eternity in that form. I thought it was pretty cool.

So this turned out to be the longest chapter that I have ever written. EVER! So I hope that you all enjoy it. Please remember to review and no flames. Also please do not rush me and my writing. Once again I am a college student and classes have already started this week. I need to focus but as I said before I will still write when I can. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
